Neko Love
by BluePhyre
Summary: Just as spring is coming about, a mysterious guest appears just has our beloved Ha'ri makes an unexplained overnight venture to the baka inu's house? Who is she, and what does she have to do with the Sohma family? Complete, and with a sequel!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**

Ah, the good old days... ) Haha, I'm retyping most of the chapters for this story because I have improved soooooo much since the original Neko Love was produced. Anyway, this is bringing bacl so many memories... Wait a second, it isn't! I can't remember starting this story... O.o That was such a long time ago... I don't remember it! O.O That was when I used Internet Explorer... the horror! Ah well, read please!

-

-

-

It was cold, too cold for a spring night such as it was. Although it had been hot in the daytime, the temperature had to be below freezing now. The cold, white moon stared down at the earth, it's mass in full view. The wind blew ever so slightly, making the tree's branches into sharp, clawed hands reaching out for whoever was awake to scare.

And as the wind howled and the moon glared, a figure of elegance and grace leapt through the trees in a flash of black. Eventually, its journey stopped in front of an average house. The figure drew closer to the edge of a branch, causing it to scratch against the glass of a window. Black eyes snapped open and a pale black-haired girl sat up from her bed, walking over to the window. Nothing was there.

"I could have sworn something was there…" The girl muttered, running a pallid hand along the cold glass of the window pane. Her hand stopped on the side opposite of the shallow scratch and trailed down until it fell to her side. Then, she walked back to her bed, sighing. "It almost seemed like… no, it can't be, not her."

As the girl lay back down, the graceful figure lurked out of the tree and down to the deserted road. It paused, looking back at the house. Red eyes shined with longing and sadness, but also the happiness of past memories.

"Goodnight, Hana-chan, goodnight, Megumi-kun."

-

-

-

Omg, it's still so short! At least it's a bit longer than the first beginning... Oh well, I promise they get longer! In fact, even though the next few chapters get long without my redoing, I'm going to make them better and longer anyway. Does that make any sense? Oh well. O.o When I first posted this I didn't say ja' ne! OMG! I'll fix that right now! Ja' ne!


	2. News of a Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! D**

Hallo again! This is the reload of the first chapter! It's not much longer, but from the fact that this story is marked as complete and consists of over forty thousand words, I think I can deal with that. Please, read on!

It was a bright and sunny Friday morning. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and wonderful little birds were chirping their morning songs with merriment and pleasure. Well, maybe it wasn't **so** perfect, but this is what Tohru thought of it all.

"Oi, morning, Tohru" Kyo said as he grumpily sauntered into the tidy kitchen, following his routine of first drinking milk strait from the carton and then settling down at the table to wait for breakfast. Tohru jumped, she hadn't heard him.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I didn't see you there! Isn't it beautiful out today?" Tohru beamed optimistically as she kept dutifully at the stove-top. "Oh, breakfast is ready! I better go get Yuki-kun and Shigure-san!"

"Ok." Kyo watched her practically skip out of the kitchen, letting a small grin slip his grumpy exterior. Sometimes just watching her go about was just enough to cheer him up. Funny how love affects you, isn't it?

A few minutes later, Tohru came blissfully bouncing back into the kitchen with an exceedingly joyful Shigure and an incredibly sluggish Yuki in her wake. The rat was crossly grumbling about something that sounded like stupid cats and how annoying the sun was.

"Ooh, what magnificent banquet has my flower cooked up for us this morning?" Shigure plopped down in his respective seat and, with one brief, fleeting look over the food, started to hastily pile Tohru's cooking from the main dish straight into his open mouth.

"Why are you so happy so early?" Yuki groggily asked, while nibbling daintily on his breakfast. Shigure smiled his brightest, just to annoy Yuki. And guess what, it worked.

"Hatori asked if he could sleep over tonight, he has some business around here and will be out too late for him to drive back!" Shigure grinned at Yuki, either ignoring or completely oblivious to his cantankerous state.

"Oh, so we will be seeing Hatori-san today? I never got to thank him for healing me so many times! I'll make sure to make a great dinner for him!" Tohru smiled ear-to-ear and got up to pick up her heavy backpack. "We've got to school go now. Goodbye, Shigure-san!"

"Oi, it's time to go already?" And with that, Kyo picked himself up and ran after Tohru like a duckling after its mother.

There was a long pause as Shigure stared at Yuki, who was not moving, face in his food, to get to school. Finally, he decided to talk.

"Um, Yuki, shouldn't you be going to school, too?" There was no response, so Shigure did the next thing that came to mind, poke him. "Yuki-kun!?!"

"Oh, I guess I fell asleep again, sayonara." He, too, ran out, rice sticking to his pale face. Shigure watched him go, laughing like a hyena.

-

-

-

Sorry it isn't long, but I'm afraid that I can't do much to this chapter. Nothing is meant to happen yet, I just need to tell a few details before getting the action into swing. When I look back at the next few chapters I feel very pitiful, so please don't mind them. Ja' ne!


	3. Who's that?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The only thing put into this story that I _do_ own is the new character in this chapter and the creativity put into it to make the story line in this story.**

I would like to saydomo arigatou gozaimasuto all the readers (that's not many) and to my only reviewer so far, moonflower. Domo arigatou gozaimasu! I appreciate the small but encouraging effort of reviewing! Of course, I appreciate the effort of reading, too! Well, here it is! Before I was gonna leave it at the new character coming in, but... I promised Hatori, so he is in here.

* * *

Chapter 2

The afternoon sun was still shining as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked home from school together. It had been an easy day of school and they were all mildly content.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, what do you think I should cook for Hatori for dinner?" Tohru asked while thinking of many possible dishes that Hatori might like.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe okonomiyaki?" Kyo suggested, trying to help Tohru in any way he could.

"Honda-san, maybe you could also make edamame since it's abnormally warm out today."

"Of course, I just have to get more soy beans and katsuobushi. I might put leek or spring onion in some of the okonomiyaki, ok Kyo? I'll make others lacking those ingredients."

And with that, the trio walked home in silence. Once at Shigure's house, they slipped their shoes off and walked in. It was unusually quiet here. Normally, Shigure would be out to greet "his flower" but he wasn't around today, odd.

Kyo finally decided to say something, to break the uneasy silence. "Good, that baka inu has finally decided to get a life and go do something."

"No, not quite, Kyo-kun, I was just doing what Hatori told me to, and looking outside for anyone familiar. I don't know why I need to, though..." Shigure then walked through the sliding shoji door and into his study, apparently to keep on writing his latest chapter.

"Oh, well, I must get to the store if I am to prepare okonomiyaki and edamame! I'll just run upstairs and change. Does anyone want to come with me?" Tohru was secretly hoping that Kyo would volunteer to go to help her, and guess what, he did!

"I wish I could help, but I have a study date with Machi later, so I must prepare and go over now, I promise I'll be back by dinner." Yuki smiled apologetically and walked upstairs.

"Um, I'll go with you, Tohru-kun, well, that is, if you need any help, and if you want me to come." Shigure smiled at Kyo's feeble attempt to sound casual.

"Ok, Kyo-kun that would be wonderful! Let's go now, so we can get it done quickly!"

So Kyo and Tohru skipped over to the food market (A/N: Ok maybe Kyo didn't _skip_…). The grocery list was smaller that usual, since Tohru only had to get a few last-minute things, so they were done earlier than planned.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, thank you for helping me carry the bags! It's so nice of you!" Tohru smiled over at Kyo, who was carrying the few bags of food they had bought.

"Well, it's easy since there isn't much to carry." Kyo smiled back, while blushing a light tint of pink.

"Aww isn't this just so sweet." The third voice had come from the top of the wall that blocked off a property from the street.

"Eh? Who could that be?" Tohru looked up to find a girl crouching on the top of the wall much like a cat would. But the girl could barely be seen, since a tree shadowed the area she was in.

"It would be me, of course." The girl hopped down to the sidewalk.

She had silver hair that went just past her shoulders, which were so pale that they almost looked snow white. The girl was wearing a black yukata that had dangling sleeves and intricate designs stitched in with silver silk-like string to match her hair. Although she did look odd all together, her features that stood out most were her blood red eyes, a set of black cat ears on her head, and a black tail protruding from her back.

"Amaya? But, you're dead!" Kyo's eyes were wide with shock, but Tohru couldn't tell if it was from her feline appearance or something else.

"Well, do I _look_ dead? Hatori-ue just made up that story to shelter me from others, so that no one would see what I have become, a neko." Amaya looked down in both indignity and remorse.

Finally, Tohru spoke up. "Oh, but I think you look cute!" This statement earned an excruciatingly long pause and a death glare from Amaya. Tohru saw her fingering her katana, which she had not noticed until then. _'Oh no, she has a sword!'_

"Well, it's your mind… I'll see ya around, maybe." And so Amaya leapt onto the wall in one hop, and into the tree providing shade with the next.

"Kyo-kun, who was that, exactly? Was she another Sohma?"

"Yes, she's a Sohma, Amaya Sohma. We were all told she was dead by Hatori. He said she died because she was run over by a truck." Kyo grimaced at the thought of being run over by a huge truck, being squashed over and over again by huge wheels, and still feeling the pain, even though the life was rushing out of you.

"Oww."

"Yeah, let's go home now."

* * *

"Kokoro ga kogatsuite yakeru nioi ga shita..." Tohru was singing as she made dinner.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. _'It must be Hatori-san!'_

"I'll get it!" When Tohru opened the door, Hatori _was_ standing there, but he was holing something. It was a black, furry moving something. In fact, it looked like a cat tail, like Amaya's cat tail. And the tail was attached to something, something moving. Something that was flailing its arms and hissing. Wait, it was Amaya!

"Oh, hello Hatori-san! I see you brought Amaya with you, too! No worries, I've made enugh dinner for all of us!" Tohru grinned her infamous grin and ushered in Hatori, who _tried_ to drag Amaya in.

"Let go of me! It hurts!" In the process of flailing her arms to stop Hatori, Amaya accidentally hit the poor sliding door that always was broken, over and over again.

"Hatori! Nice to see you! Wait, what happened to the door! My house, no!"

* * *

okonomiyaki - Japanese pancake/pizza

edamame - boiled green soy beans eaten as an appetizer; best for the summer

katsuobushi - dried, shaved benito

baka - idiot or stupid

inu - dog

yukata - light-weight kimono worn in summer

neko - cat, or in the case I used it, a half human, half cat

katal - a Japanese sword

The song Tohru was singing is Moments by Ayumi Hamsaki

Ok, that's it for now! Thanks for reading, I promise I'll get to more... interesting stuff later!


	4. Dinner and Painful Memories

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fruits Basket. Is that a surprise to any of you? I hope not.**

I'd like to say thank you to moonflower (again .) for reviewing! I'm so happy I have someone that is reviewing, repeatedly! I will try to update quickly! I'm so glad somebody likes the song I chose for Tohru to sing, also! Wow, I must be hyper today... I've drawn a picture of Amaya, so if I ever get a scanner, I'll link it to my user page. Well, here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Once Shigure was done mourning over his door,and then actually saw Amaya,everyone got settled for dinner, which was so kindly prepares by Tohru, like always.

"Itadakimasu, Tohru-san." Amaya thanked Tohru for the food as it was placed down onto the table. She looked pver the food once, and went strait for the edamame.

"Yes, itadakimasu. Amaya, how do you know Tohru-san?" Hatori, as polite as ever, went strait to buisness.

"Kyo-kun and I encountered Amaya-san on our way home from the grocery store, Hatori-san. I hope that answers your question." Tohru nodded her head respectfully at the end of her answer.

"It does, arigatou, Tohru-san. Amaya, you were not meant to leave the main house. Akito is furious." Everyone, save Tohru, around the table shivered, they all knew Akito was a horror when angry, especially to the one he was angry at.

Amaya's eyes widened, and her hand subconciously drifted to her sword as horrendous memories flashed through her head. Soon, Shigure's kitchen was replaced with Akito's room.

* * *

_"It's your fault mother died! If you were never born, father wouldn't have committed suicide! You were born to make others suffer, to make them miserable! You're good at your job, too!" Akito screamed, obviously enraged._

_"Nii-san, masaka, it can't be!" Amaya screamed in pain as Akito kicked her into the wall. "Ite-e! __Nii-san, that hurt, why do you always hurt me? Do you hate me?" Once again, Amaya was kicked, this time knocking her into a vase, which shattered and cut her._

_"It's all your fault, your fault you suffer, your fault I will die, it is your fault that everyone you love is in pain!" Akito this time grabbed Amaya's hair and pulled her up, before tossing her across the room once more. Then he walkedup to her and kicked her rib cage. With a crack, her ribs shattered, some pieces tried to poke through her skin to escape. The pain was unbearable, and she could tell Akito wasn't yet tired or done venting._

_"Nii-san, onegai, it's all my fault... Don't hurt me..." As she muttered these words, Amaya felt herself slipping into unconciousness.

* * *

_

Suddenly, Shigure's kitchen flooded back, as the pain flooded out. She could see everyone, save Yuki, who was lost in thought, staring at her with concern, for she had been holding the same soy bean for at least five mintues.

"Amaya-san, do you not like the food? Did I cook it wrong?" Tohru asked, then the look on Amaya's face changed from shock to fear and rage, causing Tohru to jump back in fright.

"Kowaii! No, I'm not going back! I'm never going back! You can't make me!" Amaya stood up with such force, it tipped over the table, and all the food landed on and unsuspecting Yuki.

"Itia!" Yuki was disturbed from his thoughts as the food toppled over onto him. Everyone, except for Kyo, who was laughing his head off, went over to help Yuki. By the time they had rescued him from being buried under an avalanche of food, dishes, and chopsticks, Amaya was long gone, and so was any hope of finding her that night.

Hatori sighed, his current assignment had just gotten a lot harder that is was before. Neither could he go home, Akito said that he couldn't come back unless he had Amaya with him, or there would be consequences.

* * *

_"You ever tell anyone the cure, I will lock you up forever. Amaya, are you listening!"_

Akito's voice rang through Amaya's head, telling her things she hadn't wanted to hear at all, especially not repeatedly.

_"You don't deserve to live, everyone hates you, becasue you make them miserable."_

"It is true, I just made Hatori-ue miserable, now he will get in trouble." Amaya sighed, she knew someone was approaching. But who would there to approach her in this forest, which she had been living in for the past few weeks.

_"My dear sister, listen to me, he hates you, they all hate you. You might as well die. Do you want to?"_

"Amaya, please don't cry." The approacher said. They walked into the moonlight that was shining through the trees, it was a black cat.

"Rei-chan, Akito is right, all I do is make people miserable." Amaya sighed and lifted her hand to wipe away her tears.

"Akito is _wrong_, Amaya-chan, you do not make me miserable. And you only make others sad because you think it is what you always do, what you must do." Rei stretched her paw up to catch Amaya's hand. "It is alright to cry, little one. Just let it all out."

"Rei-chan, I do not know what I would do without you, arigatou." Amaya slowly put her hand back down. Rei copied her, and they both sat there in the moonlight, basking in its beauty, crying silently.

* * *

sniffs Ok, so here we go with the translations 

Itadakimasu - what is said just as one is starting to eat, sort of thanking everyone and everything involved in making the meal

arigatou - another way to say thank you

nii-san - means older brother

masaka - an exclaimation meaning something like "can it be; no, it can't be"

Ite-e/Itai - an exclaimation that can be translated to "Ouch" or "That hurt"

onegai - means "pretty please" or "I beg of you"

Kowaii - although it looks like "kawaii" wich means "cute" it is very different, and can be translated to "scary" or "scary thought"

ue - literally means "above" and donates a high level of respect, it's not very common anymore, and is almost never (if at all) used in manga or anime

:'( So sad... well, I hope you liked it!Gomen, this chapter isn't as long as the last one..I didn't even plan this, it kinda just came, and my mindsaid not tooadd anymore to this part, since it would seem a bit, I don't know really, it just wouldn't go. So... until next chapter, Sayonara!


	5. Breakfast and Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. There, happy?**

So, here's the 4th chapter! Thank you Kitty Kyon Lover, and I'd like to add another thank you to moonflower! I've heard this story is hard to follow with all the Japanese words, so I'm limiting my Japanese vocabulary. Here it is!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oh no, where did she go? Will Amaya be alright? What if she gets hurt!" Tohru was running around, thinking of millions of ways that Amaya could get hurt.

"Oi, Tohru, Amaya will be fine, she's a skilled swordsman and if she loses her katana, she'll fight anyone off with her bare hands." Kyo laughed at the thought of Amaya sparring with bears like Tohru thought he had. Now that would be a funny sight.

"Tohru-san, he's right, Amaya is better off by herself anyway. I'll go out and find her in the morning." Hatori the walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kyo and Tohru, becasue Yuki was changing (You wouldn't go around with food all over you, would you? I can't see Yuki doing that) and Shigure was (supposedly) working on his latest story.

"Kyo, I'm still worried about Amaya..." Tohru looked up at Kyo with one of her rare sad faces.

"I'm sure she's fine, Tohru. Trust me, even though she's a handful she can handle herself." Kyo walked up to Tohru and bopped her lightly on the head. "You oughtta worry about yourself more."

"H-hai, Kyo-kun! I better start cleaning up the mess, though." The pile of spoiled food was still on the ground where Yuki had been, and was scattered around the kitchen a bit more.

"Let me help you with that." They both smiled at each other, and started to clean up the mess, smiling and talking happily at th same time. Who knew cleaning up a mess could be so much fun?

* * *

"Amaya, I think we should go back now, for Hatori-sama" Rei hopped down from the tree she was in, landing on her feet with ease.

"He won't come looking until morning, so we can go back at dawn." Amaya was fiddling with a leaf, still sitting up in the tree Rei had leapt down from. "Let's go somewhere else."

Rei laughed, well, as much as a cat could. "You mean you want to stalk Megumi. That's fine with me." She laughed some more when she looked up to see Amaya's face completely red.

"I do not want to stalk him! I'm just worried, Akito hasn't yet done what he said he would." Amaya tried to defend herself, earning only an unconvinced smirk from Rei.

"Ok, Megumi's house it is." As Rei pounced away, Amaya took out her katana, jumped down from the tree she was in, and threw thesword that the next tree trunk she saw. It hit dead on, and Amaya let her angerflow out before going to get her katana.

"Baka neko..." Amaya muttered, before slinking after Rei.

* * *

"Kyo-kun, thatnk you for helping me, but we should get some sleep now." Tohru smiled at Kyo wearily, it was around one 'o clock and she was truly tired.

"Yeah, I guess. Goodnight Tohru." Kyo got up to go upstairs, but there was a weight on his shoulder. "Tohru?" She was asleep, leaing on him. Normally, he would carry her to her room or put her on the couch, but he couldn't carry her, he would turn into a cat. "Tohru? Wake up, I can't bring you anywhere to sleep!"

There was no answer, she was already deep in sleep. So, he did the next best thing to do, her gently layed her down, as gently as he could, and then went to get her a blanket and pillows. When he came back, she was still sleeping soundly.

"Here you go, Tohru." Kyo slipped the pillows he brought under her head, and layed the blanket over her. She suddenly grabbed his arm, and then rolled onto her stomach, making him fall onto her. His arm was around her, so he torned into a cat with a poof of colorful smoke.

"Oh great..." Kyo was wondering what would ahppen if Shigure caught him this way when Tohru hugged him to her and snuggled under the covers more.

"This is actually... comfortable..." So, Kyo stayed in Tohru's arms all night, in cat form, sleeping.

* * *

The sun was shining in Kyo's eyes as he woke up.

_'Since when does the sun come into my room?' _Just then Kyo noticed her wasn't in his room, but in the kitchen, being held by Tohru.

"Oh god..." Kyo thanked the heavens that Shigure hadn't woken up yet, and tried to pry himself out of Tohru's arms.

"My, the sun is bright today..." Tohru had woken up! She let go of Kyo to rub her eyes. Then, she looked down, and saw Kyo. "Oh, Kyo, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hug you, I mean, I'm sorry!"

Just then did Amaya walk in, talking to Rei. "I know it's a bit later that dawn, but it's Saturday, Hatori would-" She froze as she saw Tohru holding Kyo up, appologising profusedly.

"Did I interrupt something, again?" Amaya spoke to them both, and as they contintued to stare at her, blushing, Kyo became a human again. This caused both of the girls to shriek, which woke up everyone else, including Shigure.

The three other occupants of the house cam running into the kitchen to see two screaming girls, one naked boy, and a laughing cat.

"I think some explaining needs to be done..."

"Uh, well, I had bumped ito Kyo, so he turned into a cat, the he changed back." Amaya was lying through her teeth and everyone could tell, but they decided not to question any further, for Kyo and Tohru's sake.

"Talking about explaining... Ha'ri, you never told us how Amaya got to be a neko. If my memmory serves me right, she wasn't born with a tail and cat ears." Shigure lookedat to Hatori, who, at the moment, looked troubled.

"It is Amaya's past, she will be the one to tell you about it, if you will be told at all." Hatori looked over to Amaya, who nodded and sat down. In turn, everyone sat down around the table as well. Once Rei had leapt into her lap, Amaya started to talk.

"When I was born, my mother died in the process of birthing me. Myfather, blaming my mother's death on me, committed suicide to be with her. At the time, they were the only ones Akitowould side with. So, he hated me for taking them away, itdidn't take much to push him over theedge." Amaya looked away, remembering all those times she had been broken by him, always fixed up by Hatori.

"So when she becamemore that friends with a boy, he went beserk, because he didn't want her to be happy while he suffered. So, he punished her by making her a neko, so she would be rediculed by him and everyone else." Rei decided to finish for Amaya, knowing it would be hard for her to say this.

"He lied about my death, saying that Iwas run over by a truck.That was, of course, after I had been shunned by everyone at school. Now he wantsme to stay at the main house, so I won't see anyone I was friends with, and so I can't tell you guys the cure." Amaya looked away as everyone's eyes widened substantially. Even Rei hadn't known that she knew the cure.

"Y-you never told me you knew the cure!" Rei was dumbfound, just like everyone else. Finally, Kyo spoke up.

"How come you didn't tell anyone! How could you be so stupid!" He was hurt that he had been deprived freedom by one who hadn't actually hated him for being the cat.

"You can't just use the cure. It isn't some magic potion or string of words. You can't just do something and then, poof! You're free!You're just lucky there is a cure for your curse. My curse, I can never become human again. And, I can never go to heaven, I'm a demon now." Amaya hung her head, thinking about her fate. Yes, she could die. Would she go to heaven, the paradise in the clouds? No, of course not.

"So, you don't play a role in the zodiac curse?" Tohru was sad for Amaya, but she was just too curious to go on without asking.

"Well, I kind might be in the future. If you don't break the curse before Akito dies, the weight of the curse and the title of god of the zodiac goes to me, you will not have a time free of the curse, even if the god dies." This brought much sadness, for they expected when Akito died, they would be free, if only fora short time.

"Let us not linger on such sad things, it will bring a foul mood to this wonderful Saturday." Rei grinned her cat grin and pounced on top of the refridgerator. "Lover boy, you were in such a good mood this morning, what has happened to that good mood?"

"Yes, Kyo, you were in such a good mood last night, what has happened?" Shigure brought a picture out of the folds of his kimono. It was a polaroid of him and Tohru last night, sleeping.

"And I lied through my teeth to get you two out of suspicion, too." Everyone,at this point was laughing. but out of all the laughs, Rei's was the loudest and the clearest, ringing through the woods around Shigure's house.

* * *

Poor Kyo... Oh well, ha ha! Well, I hope you liked it! R+R if you have the time. Until next chapter, Sayonara. Neko Warrior signing out!


	6. A Last Will Made a Bit Too Early

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Fruits Basket. Amaya is my character, but the rest belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

Ok, I would like to say thank you to my reviewers (moonflower and Kitty Kyo Lover). Now, here is the 5th chapter. Go ahead, start reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

It was late afternoon, and everyone was eating lunch in silence. Everyone had done their share of talking for the day and had nothing more to say, except for Amaya.

"Hatori-ue, I think I'm ready to go back to the main house." She hung her head, knowing she had pushed Akito over the edge when she ran away. "Can we go, after dinner? I love Tohru-san's cooking."

Hatori nodded solemnly. He knew he should keep her away from Akito, but he wasn't in control, he couldn't do anything. He had to obey Akito. "Alright, you might as well get another decent meal."

"Hatori-san, is my cooking only decent? I'll try to do better next time, I promise!" Tohru went into a panic, thinking of how bad her cooking could be, and how she could possibly improve it.

"No, Tohru-san, your cooking is superb, but the meals Amaya gets aren't." _'She usually doesn't _get_ a meal..."_ Hatori grimaced; he at least got adequate food…

The rest of the meal went uneventful, except for a few argumentative exchanges between Yuki and Kyo. After lunch was over, as Tohru went to clean the dishes, Amaya approached her.

"Tohru-san, may I help you?" Amaya looked up at Tohru, sorrow shining in her eyes. "I-I have to tell you something."

"Of course, if you don't mind helping her wash the dishes, we may talk. If not, you can talk to me afterwards." Tohru smiled at her kindly.

"I'll help you clean." Then Amaya gave a look to Rei that said, 'Keep watch, and don't listen, no one can hear this.' As she watched Rei leave the room, Amaya picked up some of the dishes and brought them to the sink.

"What do you want to talk about, Amaya-chan?" Tohru watched Amaya clean the dishes until they were spotless with curious eyes.

"First, I know you know Hanajima-sama. You are friends with her, correct?" Amaya didn't wait for Tohru's reply. "Please tell her that I am still living, get her to tell Megumi. I need to have a word with him. I will be at the main house, at the entrance, watching for him every day." Amaya's eyes still gleamed with sadness, but a simmer of hope could now be seen under her misery.

"He was the boy, wasn't he?" Tohru looked at her with widened eyes, thinking of what Rei had told of Amaya's past. Amaya nodded slowly, wondering if she should trust Tohru with this.

"And, Tohru-san, I have more to talk about. I decided, I cannot keep the secret of the cure to myself, so, I will tell you, you and Rei. No one else needs to find out, ok?" Tohru nodded, so Amaya stood on her toes and whispered the sure into Tohru's ear, who in turn nodded.

"I won't tell anybody, I promise." Tohru smiled to restore the confidence in Amaya, who looked like she had seen death reaching for her neck with its skeletal hands. If Akito found out about this, he would surely kill her, and harm Tohru, also.

The two girls finished washing the dishes in uneasy silence. Tohru could tell a lot was on Amaya's mind, and was worried for her. She didn't quite know Akito, but she had heard stories, had seen the fear he had brought out in Yuki's eyes. It was the same with Amaya. The mention of his name hurt her just as much as anything he did to her. It was depressing, really.

Soon after the plates were washed, Amaya left the room, muttering something about spending quality time with her family. But who knew how that went, cats are on rather thin ice when they are spending time with their natural enemies, dogs and rats.

Soon, it was time for dinner. As everyone sat down and ate, they felt the mood of the room worsen with every passing second. There were no words of thanks for the meal, and no compliment to Tohru's cooking either. In fact, there was no talking, only the occasional clicking of chopsticks and slurping of tea.

No matter how sluggish time seemed to go, eventually dinner was over, and it was time for Hatori and Amaya to leave. As they walked out the door, Amaya lagged behind.

"Remember what I told you, Tohru-san." Amaya walked out the sliding door and pulled it shut, walking to Hatori's car.

"What did she tell you, Honda-san?" Yuki looked over to a very sad Tohru.

"She, she said to take care of you all, you all seemed absent during her visit." Tohru looked at the others, trying to hide her lie. She knew lying was wrong, but telling them the truth, in this case, would cause trouble.

"Tohru-kun, we're fine. But you don't seem ok at all…" Kyo gazed at her solemnly. He hadn't seen her this way before, and really was worried about her.

"I'm fine, thank you, Kyo-kun." Tohru turned and walked up the staircase, then into her room. She plopped down on her bed and took out the picture of Kyoko.

"Mom, did I do the right thing?" Tohru then put the picture back on the side table next to her bed and laid her head down on the pillows of her bed.

"Tohru, are you alright? Let me in, ok?" Tohru just walked up to the door and opened it, letting Kyo come in. Then, she turned around and plopped back down on her bed.

"Tohru, what's wrong? You know you can tell me." Kyo walked in and closed the door, then rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry for lying, Kyo-kun. Amaya told me to have the boy Rei talked about come to the main house to visit her, and something else I cannot tell you. I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I made you worry." Tohru placed her head in Kyo's lap gently and looked up at him.

"It's alright, Tohru. We don't have to know what she told you. And as for that boy, I'll help you with that. I promise to help you however I can, ok?" Kyo ran his hands through Tohru's hair gently. He sat there, with her head in his lap until she fell asleep. When she did, he gently put her head back on the pillows.

"Goodnight, Tohru." Kyo was about to leave her room when he decided to go back and kiss her on the forehead. "Love you."

* * *

Aww, how sweet! Also very sad... Thought you were gonna hear how to break the curse, didn't you? Truthfully,I would have told you, but I don't knowhow to...Well... thank you for reading, and I would appreciate it if you would review. I would also appreciate it if you pointed out any spelling or grammar errors. I don;t think there will be any in this chapter because I used microsoft word on this one. So... until next chapter, Sayonara! Neko Warrior, signing out! >. I'm weird, aren't I? Don't answer that, rhetorical question. 


	7. Amaya's Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, the only things in this story I own are Amaya, Rei, and the story line this tale has taken to.**

I would like to thank my reviewers (again) moonflower, Amandazh94, and Kitty Kyon Lover. Thank you so much! This is the longest chapter I've writted yet, almost 2000 words, where as I normally have around 1000. Whoot!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

A young maid walked into Hatori's room where he and Amaya were.

"Hatori is ready to see Amaya-san. If you wish, Amaya-san, Hatori-san may come also." The nurse bent down so she could look into Amaya's eyes. This nurse was kind, which was odd compared to the other maids, who acted spiteful and mean.

"You're new, aren't you? Akito hasn't turned you into an old hag. Neither do you detest me… Yes, you must be a new one." Amaya stared back at the nurse with a frightening, blank look. "And I think I will spare Hatori-ue a visit to Akito. I will be there in a few minutes."

"Y-yes, Amaya-san, I shall tell Akito." The maid walked away shocked, thinking of what Amaya had just told her. As she left, Hatori turned to Amaya.

"I wish you luck, Amaya. I regret that I couldn't have saved you from this." A guilty look escaped his unemotional front. Hatori knew he couldn't stand up to Akito and because of that felt weak and useless.

"Hatori-ue, it isn't your fault. Besides, I won't die, will I? I always get hurt, but have I ever been killed by Akito? He doesn't have the guts to kill me." Amaya scoffed at the idea of Akito becoming completely ruthless and just killing her already. That wouldn't happen, he liked to torture people, and she was an easy target.

Amaya watched Rei slink over to the door, to go around patrolling the place as she normally did. "Amaya-chan, if I see Megumi-san, I promise I will keep him outside as long as I can, so you may see him.

"Thank you, Rei-chan. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to have tea with Akito, or so he says." Amaya marched off with Rei behind her, both readying themselves for their duties.

* * *

Tohru knocked on the door to Hana-chan's apartment. She had originally thought of calling, but this way if Megumi and Hana-chan decided to come, she and Kyo wouldn't have to meet them anywhere. Speaking of Kyo… 

"Tohru-kun, how did you get to know the boy's address so easily?" Kyo looked at the door suspiciously until it opened.

"Hello, Tohru-chan." Hanajima was standing at the door, staring at Kyo. "I see you've brought him."

"What are you doing here!" Kyo stared at her, and then at Tohru, then back at Hanajima. "Did you get the wrong address, Tohru?"

"No, Amaya-san wanted to see Megumi-san, who is Hana-chan's brother." Tohru said as they entered the apartment

"Amaya-san? You know her?" Hanajima was curious to see if this was the same Amaya as the one she knew before. "Megumi said she had died." As the wave girl mentioned him, Megumi peeked his head out from another room.

"She did die, we were told by her cousin, Hatori-san." He stepped out of the room all the way and walked towards the hushed trio. "Tohru-san, you're back. But who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" Megumi looked at Kyo, who was blushing.

"N-no, Megumi, he is a relative of Amaya, and he's a friend…" Tohru was blushing as well, but was ignoring it, because she really wanted to help Amaya and have her see Megumi as soon as possible.

"Why don't we all go to my room and sit?" Hana-chan led the other three to her room, and they sat down around the table that rested before Hanajima's bed.

"Amaya is alive, and she wants you to visit her, Megumi." Tohru looked over to him, to see what he was feeling. Unfortunately, Megumi wasn't letting any emotion show.

"I will go see her, I suppose, but how is she alive?" Tohru smiled, Amaya was going to be happy.

"Well, you should know she was turned into a… neko, because she said that she was exposed as one to her whole school." Tohru stared out, trying to explain why Amaya wasn't dead.

"I wasn't there when that happened, I don't remember it. But I know I was sick the week she was reported dead." Megumi looked over to Tohru with a blank expression. She was surprised, to say the least.

"So, you never knew…" Tohru dazed off, wondering what Amaya would say when she found out Megumi had never known. "We might as well go see her now, if you don't mind." Megumi stood up.

"I don't. May Saki come?"

"Of course, Kyo and I will show you the way." Tohru also got up, as did Hana-chan and Kyo.

"Come on, let's go." They all walked out of the apartment and headed towards the subway.

* * *

"Why did you run away? You know you're not allowed to leave the main house!" Akito advanced on a kneeling Amaya who tensed up, getting ready to get beaten. 

"Akito-sama, I only ran away because I felt that I needed some time alone." Amaya bowed her head respectively, not looking Akito in the eye.

"Liar! You went to see that boy, didn't you!" He grabbed Amaya's silvery tresses, pulling it to force her to look at him. "I told you not to leave! You disobeyed me!"

"I did not do it to defy you, nii-san. It was for my health. I did it for me." Amaya remained calm, she had gotten used to this treatment, and her hair was the least of her worries.

"For _you_! You are being selfish again! You are not meant to disobey me for any reason, let alone yourself! I am your god, you must listen to me!" Akito used most of his strength, and tossed Amaya across the room, making her crash into the wall.

Amaya landed on her arm, and a sickening snap was heard. She looked down, and saw blood gushing from her upper limb that was stinging agonizingly._ 'He tossed me harder that usual… I think my arm is broken.'_

"Dear sister, are you injured? Now do you feel the pain you bring to others? Doesn't it hurt?" Akito's voice had switched from loud and furious to calm and malicious. "I shall show you what the pain you bring is really like. It is not as pitiful as the pain that I have bestowed on you before.

"You mean you're going to kill me?" Amaya looked up at Akito, sick humor teasing him in her eyes. To stop the taunting, he indifferently stepped on her torso, cracking about four or five rib bones. But the look in her eyes was still there. "You don't have the guts to kill me."

"I never said I was going to kill you, instead I will beat you within an inch of your life, over and over again." Akito brought out a whip from the folds of his kimono and smirked evilly.

* * *

As Tohru and Kyo approached the gate of the main house, they didn't see Amaya, but Rei instead. She was sitting on the top of the gate, staring at them impassively. 

"Rei-san, can you open the doors?" Tohru yelled up to the black cat. In response, she only got a nod of the cat's head. Then, Rei jumped down into the Sohma village. A few seconds later, the doors were opening themselves.

"Tohru-san, you have come, and Megumi-san is here, too!" Rei jumped up to get on top of Kyo's head. As she sat from her perch, Megumi stared at her.

"I never knew you talked." As Megumi and Hanajima stared at Rei, Kyo frowned; he had supposedly come to the main house, which he loathed so much, to be a jungle gym for a cat, _great_.

"No one did, now let's go. Amaya had to visit Akito, if she's done with him, she'll be in Hatori's office." Rei jumped off of Kyo's head and ran away. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged then ran after Rei, since none of them actually knew where Hatori worked, and they didn't want to lose their guide.

Once they had finally gotten to Hatori's workplace, they found that he was gone. Rei explained that he was probably getting Amaya from Akito's room, and that she would most likely be hurt but awake. Everyone sat and waited for about an hour until Hatori came back, having a maid carry Amaya, who was passed out and bleeding severely.

"What happened?" Megumi walked over to the maid and looked at Amaya. Her navy kimono was torn around her middle and back and was bloodstained, especially around her stomach.

The nurse put Amaya down in one of the patient beds and left. Rei noticed it was the same maid Amaya had frightened before, and she wore a look of shock the entire time.

"Akito hurt her, severely. Many of her rib bones are broken, as well as her left arm and her right leg. Her left ankle is also twisted, and her right arm is dislocated. She has lost too much blood from the numerous whip lashes on her stomach and back. There are a few deep cuts on her arms and legs, and there is a thin one on her neck." Hatori gave them the full report, paralyzing them all. "Her katana is gone, so Akito must have used it against her, or she tried to defend herself. She's never been this bad before."

Everyone looked over to Amaya, she did look really bad. Megumi walked over to the bedside and stared at her tail and ears. Finally, he took his hand and brushed it over both her ears and her tail. They were real, and covered in cat fur.

"Be well, Amaya-kun." Hanajima bowed her head as she gave her wishes to Amaya. Then she headed over to Megumi and quietly told him they should go. With a solemn nod to Tohru, they both walked out.

"I will make sure they make it out ok." Rei rushed after the two, wanting to be free of the uneasy silence that filled the room.

"Hatori, will she be alright?" Tohru walked over to where Megumi had been standing, tears in eyes. Hatori could only bow his head, before walking away to get bandages.

"Tohru-san, you and Kyo-kun had better go, I'll take care if Amaya." Hatori came back and gently shooed them out.

"Come on, Tohru-kun, we better go." Kyo grabbed Tohru's wrist and led her back to the gate.

"Yes, of course." She smiled sadly at Kyo and maneuvered Kyo's hand from her wrist. His eyes widened momentarily, and then he smiled sadly as well, slowing down so he could walk beside Tohru.

"Tohru, I promise you Amaya will be fine." They kept holding hand, walking back t Shigure's house.

* * *

To tell you the truth, I don't know how long this story is gonna be. I was hoping to get 20 chapters, because that would put this story in 20,000 words if I keep the chapter length around 1000, which I am. I don't really know, though. 'Cuz I hadn't really planned this story out. --' I'm so organised, aren't I? 


	8. Stupid Dogs and Unwanted Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I'm getting tired of saying this.**

To all my reviewers (Kitty Kyon Lover, moonflower, and Amandazh94), thank you. This chapter is pretty long, about 4 pages in word, just like the last one. I guess that I'm unconsiously upsizing my chapters, I dunno why. Oh well, the world may never know anyway. So, here is chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Oh… I feel _horrible_…" Amaya sat up, and a dizzy spell came. She had sat up too fast… It had been ten days since she had visited Akito, and this was the first time she was conscious. "Hatori-ue, what happened?"

"Akito hurt you. That was about a week ago. Now lay back down, you need rest." Hatori just stared at her. Even though he seemed distant and insensitive, Amaya saw genuine worry in his eyes, well, eye (she could only see one of his eyes, because of his hair).

"So, Tohru-san hasn't brought Megumi yet? I was sure she would right away." Rei leapt into her lap and rubbed against her arms.

"She did bring him, the day you were wounded. Tohru-san had told me to tell you that he hadn't known you were a neko." Rei saw the shock in Amaya's eyes and jumped back onto the floor. "I will go inform the others you are stirring."

"Others, what others?" Her eyes widened as she thought of who Rei could possibly be talking about.

"Amaya, all the other Zodiac members, plus the Hanajima household, know that you are alive." Hatori walked out of the room, also, to give Amaya her space. Not like that space was allowed for long, because a minute after Hatori had left, Momiji had come bouncing in.

"Hallo, Amaya-chan, I'm so happy to know you're alive! We met when we were little, remember me?" The usagi jumped onto her trundle bed and hugged her, turning into a petite bunny.

"Hai, Momiji-san, I remember you well." Amaya picked up the little rabbit and hugged him to her chest.

Soon, the parade of the other Zodiac member started as they came in one by one. Soon, the room was full, and was neither hide nor hair of Megumi or Hana-chan, which pleased Amaya, for she was not ready to see Megumi after finding out that she had revealed herself as a cat demon to him.

* * *

"Kyo-kun, I'm so happy Amaya is ok! I was getting worried!" Tohru smiled as she packed bento boxes for Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, and herself. They were planning on going to see Amaya as soon as possible, so Tohru decided she should pack something to eat, just in case.

"I promised you she would be ok, didn't I?" Kyo was beside her, helping her with the food preparation. They had been spending more and more time together, but no one knew why.

"You did, Kyo-kun, and I'm so glad you were right!" Tohru grinned at Kyo as he passed a set of chopsticks to her. For a moment, their hands brushed against each other, causing the couple to blush. "Kyo-kun, I think we're ready to go." Tohru closed the lid on the bento and rushed upstairs to tell Yuki and Shigure they could go now.

"Dammit, why can't I just tell her!" Kyo banged his hand (8O I almost wrote head…) on the countertop, which came dreadfully close to cracking.

"Tell her what?" Yuki walked down the stairs, and, fortunately for Kyo, he was alone.

"N-nothing, damn rat." Kyo blushed and turned away, he didn't want Yuki to know what it was.

"You mean tell Honda-san that you love her? I don't see why it's so difficult… We all see it but you and she, you two are desperately in love with each other. Even that baka neko of Amaya's sees it. Just tell her already." Kyo turned back around and stared at Yuki. Since when did _he_ give out love advice?

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Shigure is going to meet us there; he has some work to do." Tohru came rushing down the stairs. "Kyo, can you pack the bento boxes in a bag?"

"Sure, Tohru-kun." Kyo did as he was asked, earning a knowing look from Yuki. He just rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"Ok!" Tohru rushed out the door. As Kyo followed, Yuki smiled and decided to let them be alone, he could stand unoccupied for a little while, anyway.

"Kyo, come on!" Yuki watched as Tohru entwined her fingers with Kyo's and pulled him along, giggling merrily. Kyo was smiling, too. Oi, how could they be so clueless to not notice each other's infatuation?

* * *

"Yes, hello, Hanajima-san? I heard you and Megumi know Amaya. She is awake, now, if you want to see her. Ok, you can come over here and I'll guide you two to the main house, yes, ok, farewell." Shigure hang up the phone. He knew that Amaya would probably skin him alive when she found out he had brought the two, since he had heard from Hatori who had called recently, saying that Amaya only wanted to see Tohru and the zodiac.

In about twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door, and when Shigure opened it, there stood Megumi and Hana-chan.

"I must warn you that Amaya might not be happy to see you two, she just found out neither of you knew she had turned into a cat demon until you both saw her. She might murder me in my sleep…" Shigure grimaced, but got no response from either. "Ok, be that way, don't say anything."

"We knew that, Shigure-san. We just want to see Amaya-chan." Megumi looked up at Shigure's face. He was contemplating if this was still such a good idea. Well, he couldn't go back now, anyhow.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

"Hello, Amaya-san!" Ayame was the next to visit Amaya. Apparently, Hatori was only letting in three people at a time, and neither Momiji nor Rei, who both counted as one person, would leave so seeing everyone was going rather slow.

She hid her head under her pillow and dropped Momiji, who she had been holing the entire time. "Go away…" It had been over two hours of seeing tremendously happy, loud people, and Amaya had a hammering headache.

"Is my glorious presence too much for you in your injured state?" Ayame was actually _serious_ when he had said that, so Amaya assumed his ego hadn't shrank at all since she had met him last, perhaps it had _grown_.

"No, you're too loud, and happy, _go away_." She threw her pillow at him, but he didn't budge. "Didn't you hear me! Go away!"

"Ayame, others are here to visit Amaya, let them have a turn, too." Hatori walked in, leading and Kyo in, who were holding hands.

"Ok, Ha'ri!" Ayame practically skipped out of the room with Hatori in his tow, leaving Amaya with Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and Rei.

"Hello, I see you have gotten closer." Amaya smirked and looked at the cat and the onigiri's intertwined fingers. "What have I managed to not cut short?"

"Kyo's got the hots, Kyo's got the hots!" Momiji smiled a bunny smile as Kyo's blood boiled at the taunting of the little usagi's.

"Go away!" Kyo was about to charge at Momiji when he noticed he was still holding Tohru's hand.

Momiji giggled and hopped away, still in his bunny form. The two blushed intensely and let go of each other's hands.

"Amaya, you're better! I'm so glad, before you looked horrible!" Tohru rushed up to Amaya's side quickly.

"I felt worse than I looked, I can guarantee that to you." Amaya smiled, her teeth vaguely pointed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've found a rat, oh, wait, he's the _dog_." Yuki walked in, dragging Shigure in by his ear. "I knew Amaya didn't want to see Megumi and Hanajima-san right now, and he knew too, but he brought them anyway. They're outside." Yuki walked back out again, he didn't want to see what would happen to Shigure. Amaya wasn't going to be happy, and Shigure is the _dog_, dogs aren't the best animal to put with a cat. Then again, who was Yuki to say something like that, he was the rat, and cats don't get along with rats, either.

Amaya just looked at Shigure impassively. She didn't want to make a commotion, as Kyo, the other Sohma cat representative would.

"So, you aren't going to yell at me?" Shigure looked questionably at her, expecting some enraged action, but none came.

"No, I suppose I won't. I'm not a drama queen, neither is my temper short. I'm not mad, anyway. I just… don't like it." Amaya looked out the window, the sun was shining, but not as intensely as it had been the day she had been seen by Kyo and Tohru.

"Ok, I guess I'll go then… But I am glad you're ok." Shigure gave a weak smile before scampering out of sight.

"Um, I guess we'll go then, too." Kyo took Tohru's hand again and pulled her out, but not before she got a word out.

"I hope youget soon, Amaya-san!" Amaya frowned, it would take a while to get better, and she wouldn't be able to be active for a good while.

From outside, Amaya, with her enhanced hearing, could tell Megumi and Hana-chan were going to be entering next. So, to avoid talking to them, Amaya lay down and closed her eyes, keeping her breathing pattern equal and in check.

"Amaya-kun, how are you?" Megumi penetrated the silence and walked over to Amaya. _'So he still calls me kun…' _"I see you're sleeping. I'm going to come and catch you awake one day." Megumi walked away, afterjust as Hanajima walked in.

"Please, don't toy with him, Amaya-kun. He onlywants to speak toyou, awake." Hanajima followed her brother out, closing the door behind her.

Amaya sat up. "I know he does, it's what I don't want him to say that is in the way… I'm sorry, I'm just too afraid." She pondered what Hana-chan had said for a while, until Hatori came in and told her to _really_ go to sleep.

_'I need to work on my acting more...'_ Amaya thought, before laying down to rest.

* * *

So, please review to tell me how you liked it! I have over 400 views, but hardly any _re_views. I really hope nobpdy got discouraged by the prologue and the first chapter, they were a bit... dinky. Oh well, I can only hope, that and I'm too lazy to rewrite those parts... Tsk tsk, bad me. Thank you for reading, though!


	9. Author's Notice: Sorry Guys

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, everybody, but the thing is, I'm gonna be real busy on the week days from now until the first week of September. I'll, of course, be writing weekends, but I can't get a ot done then, since I kinda pace myself at a chapter a day, so I don't seem too... lifeless. I'll be able to update on the first week of September every day, but then I have to go back to school, Bottom line is, I won't be updating everyday like I was for a while, unless I somehow fit in a chapter at night. I'll try, I promise you that. Sayonara, until I post again.


	10. Ninjitsu XD Ha ha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket. Too bad. T.T**

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had writer's block. I've found time to write, I just wasn't inspired, sorry. I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers,nekokazam, Kitty Kyon Lover, Aqua, Moonflower, and even though she didn't review chapter 8 or the notice, Amandazh94. Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hatori-ue, you would categorize my curse under metamorphosis, right?" Amaya was sitting in a tree with a huge book nestled between her crossed legs. The tree she had picked was right outside of Hatori's office window.

"Hmm… Not quite, Amaya, you only grew ears and a tail, you weren't mutated completely." Hatori looked out the open window at Amaya, she looked so peaceful and reserved, but he knew that inside, she was yelling her need for release of the terrible spell that made her a freak in so many eyes.

"I know, and I am fortunate for that…" She looked at him, sorrow building up in her eyes. As she turned away, she gasped and scrambled up the tree in haste to get out of sight. Just as she had disappeared in the leafy top of the tree, a knock was heard on the door, and a boy wearing all black entered.

"Where is she?" Megumi walked over to Hatori's desk where he sat, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Who do you mean?" Hatori stared right back at Megumi, unwavering, for he had this same treatment every time Megumi came, which had been about every day since Amaya had been hurt.

"I mean A-Amaya, Hatori-san." Megumi looked away. _'Why can't he say my name without stuttering? What's wrong with my name?"_ Amaya was watching from the tree, tears welling up in her red eyes.

"I do not know where she went, Megumi-san. I understand you are worried about her, but I cannot help you, seeing as you always seem to come at bad times." Hatori lied through his teeth, _again_. Every time Megumi came, Amaya had somehow escaped from view just in time.

"Ok, I might catch her tomorrow. I will see myself out." He left the building, walking towards the gate.

'_Why do you toy with his heart so, Amaya? Can't you see he won't hurt you?'_ Hatori sighed; Amaya was so complex, just as all women, in his opinion, were.

'_Oh no, Megumi-kun, you will _not_ see yourself out. I will be with you until the gate, whether you know it or not.'_ Amaya crept down from the tree and took a short cut, going over the houses, to get to the main gate. When she saw the wall, she settled herself in the shadowy top of a nearby tree, completely hidden from view.

'_I shall see you tomorrow, Megumi-kun.'_ Amaya watched as he headed out through the gates, and she felt her heart being broken. _'We will just never happen, I'm sorry.'_

Amaya, felling she should express her felling somehow, started to hum a melody that soon turned into a song, which she sang with her soul poured into it.

"In my hands, a legacy of memories, I can hear you say my name…" Amaya sang on, the words she trilled beautifully trailing in the wind to be heard by all, including Megumi.

* * *

" Kaze ga yo seta kotoba ni…" Tohru was singing to herself again, while mashing potatoes for korokke, when she heard a faint song drifting through the air. "Kyo-kun, do you hear that?" She looked beside her, where Kyo stood, watching the beef for the meat potato filling cook, to make sure it didn't burn.

"Yes, I do. It sounds like someone is singing, it sounds good, too." Kyo gazed at her warmly. He didn't get caught since she had turned back to the potatoes that needed mashing. After about five minutes, she looked back up at him and started giggling.

"What?" Kyo looked at her, a bit irritated, a bit confused. She just giggled and blushed. As she turned back to the potatoes again, she spoke.

"You have potato on your face…" Tohru giggled some more.

"Where?" Kyo reached his hand up to his face to wipe it off, but couldn't find the potato that was on his face.

"Here!" Tohru picked up her hand that had the spoon she was using to mash the potatoes and pointed to her cheek, while smearing potato on her forehead. Kyo laughed at her action, she was just too much.

"Here." Kyo put his hand on his forehead, but she misunderstood and ended up getting more potato on her face, and this time on her hand.

"Here?" Tohru used her hand to pat her cheek, getting potato on it.

"Let me help, ok?" Kyo didn't wait for her protests; he just picked up a napkin and wiped some potato off her forehead and cheek. But, as he was swabbing her cheek, his eyes locked with hers, making them both freeze.

"Tohru…" Kyo dropped the napkin with potato all over it onto the floor, and he started leaning in towards her. They were so close, they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Just as they were about to kiss…

"Tohru-kun, when will our feast be ready!" Shigure leaped into the kitchen, scaring the couple out of their skins. Both Kyo and Tohru leapt back like two magnets that were on the same pole and forced together.

"W-well, dinner s-should be ready soon, S-Shigure-san." Tohru managed to speak, although she had been scared out of her wits.

"That is wonderful, my little flower! I shall go back to writing now, but I fear I shall not be able to, for I am anticipating your meal with great anxiety!" Shigure hopped out of the kitchen as fast as he had hopped in.

"K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru looked over at Kyo, who was still frozen in place. Finally, Kyo recovered from the shock he had felt and turned to her.

"Yes, Tohru-kun?" Tohru blushed and leaned towards him as he had to her before.

"You have potato on your face…" She leaned in close enough to kiss him, and then turned to his cheek, where she had pointed before, and kissed the potato off, leaving him bewildered.

"So do you…" It was Kyo's turn to stun her, as he leaned in and quickly pecked her on the lips before running up the staircase and to the roof.

"Kyo…" Tohru stared at the stairs, blushing as she touched her lips feverishly. She stood in a daze, until she smelt something burning. "Eek, the meat!"

* * *

Kyo laid down, watching the sun set on the horizon. _'I can't believe I kissed her… And she kissed me!'_ He touched his lips zealously like Tohru had, also blushing lightly.

"So, how are you doing in your love life, baka neko?" Yuki climbed up onto the roof, sitting beside Kyo.

"Like it concerns you, baka nezumi." Kyo shot a glare at him, though not as full heartedly as normal.

"Hmm, I see. So, you kissed her. You know, if you toy with her heart or hurt her in any way, I _will_ kill you." Yuki returned a glare, one much icier that Kyo's.

"I won't hurt her, baka nezumi. I love her and I always will. I could _never_ wish to hurt her, Mr. Doting Mother." Anyone would be able to tell Kyo was dead serious and was telling the truth.

"That's all I want and expect." Yuki climbed down the ladder, laving Kyo to his self.

"Hmm… Rat boy seems serious today, how stupid of him." Amaya bound out of the tree next to the house. "I wish you luck, I don't want what happened to me happen to you and Tohru. And I promise, whenever you and her need assistance, I will be ready to help. I am your ally, and I intend to be a good one." She too clambered down the ladder, probably off to see Tohru.

* * *

"Tohru…" Amaya walked into the kitchen, scaring Tohru.

"Y-yes, Amaya-san?" She turned around to face Amaya, already starting to think that Amaya would be staying for dinner.

"I just came to tell you I will support you and Kyo all the way. If you ever need me, just call me, and I will help whenever I can, it's the least I can do, ok?" Amaya watched Tohru nod while she headed for the door. "Oh, and do you mind if we call each other kun?"

"N-no…" Amaya smiled at Tohru's reaction and walked out the door. Tohru watched and Amaya climbed up into the nearest tree and started to hop from tree branch to tree branch. To Tohru, she reminded her of that ninjitsu stuff. "Hmm…"

Tohru decided that there was time for a little fun in between cooking, because the korokke was cooking in the oven.

"Water jitsu!" Tohru cried and moved her hands in a certain way, then tried to control water, which resulted only in her falling over. "I guess it's just made up…" Tohru muttered as she got up, rubbing her sore head. "Oww…"

* * *

Ok, that was it. The song Tohru was singing was Suteki Da Ne. It's a really pretty song, and if you haven't heard it, try to look it up, listen to it. It's from Final Fantasy. Amaya was singing OurFarewell by Within Temptation. It'sanother pretty song, so you should check it out, too. For that, I suggest you go to you tube and look it up. Anyways, thanks for reading. Sayonara until next chapter! Neko Warriorout! 


	11. School Girl Woes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I own Amaya, Rei and, unfortunately, Leiko, who you will hear of in this chapter.**

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was having difficulty overcoming my writer's block. So, when I overran my writer's block, I decided to make the chapter bigger, to repay you for your waiting, and those of you who reviewed, for your reviewing. And now, for my chapterly thank you's. Thank you to all who reviewed (Kitty Kyon Lover, moonflower, redsarah, nekokazam, Aqua, and Amandazh94). Now, here is the chappie, which s now the longest chapter I've written for this story! over 2000 words! 2269 words to be exact! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Kyo-kun, I'm going to the main house, ok?" Tohru sat up on the roof, watching the petite birds soar through the air, silhouetted by the early afternoon sun.

"Tohru-kun, why do you want to go? Tell me or I won't let you go." Kyo moved over to ladder and knocked it over so she couldn't use it to get down from the roof. Her reaction was an affectionate smile. He was evidently concerned, still remembering her last requested visit to the main house, the one to see Akito.

"I am going to see Amaya-kun. Thank you for your concern, Kyo-kun." He sighed, knowing she was telling the truth, she could never lie.

"Ok, fine, but I'm coming with you. As for Shigure and that baka nezumi, they don't need to know." Kyo leapt down off the roof and to the ground below. "Come on, I'll grab your hand, you won't get hurt, I promise." Tohru did as she was told, and miraculously landed on her feet.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled, Kyo hadn't yet let go of her hand. She took off, dragging Kyo along with her.

"Anything for you, Tohru-kun." He grinned and ran along with her, knowing she would tire soon and he would have to help her.

* * *

"Megumi-kun…" Amaya held a picture, and she was gazing at it sadly. "Why does everything have to be so difficult, Megumi-kun? Why can't be just be happy? Why does love and life hurt us so much? Were we meant to suffer?" 

The portrait didn't answer. Of course it didn't, it was a _photograph_. Suddenly thinking that she needed to let all her constrained emotions out, Amaya walked over the grand piano that rested in the crook of her room.

"Hmm…" Amaya played a few notes, trying to remember a song that fit her situation. Her eyes widened as she remembered an American song that would be alright. As she played first few notes, Rei walked in. She had heard this song before, and she started humming the tune.

As the solo of the piano went on, Amaya waited for the singing part to come. "I know there's something in the wake of your smile… I get a notion from the wake of your eyes, yeah… You've built a love but that love falls apart… Your little piece of heaven turns too dark… Listen to your heart…"

Rei lowered her head to hide that she was weeping noiselessly. Amaya stopped playing, finding it difficult to go on with the song. "Amaya-kun, listen to yourself!" Rei lifted her head, letting her tears trickle down her face.

"You're right…" Amaya nodded, and started to play the beginning again. "I know there's something in the wake of your smile…"

* * *

"Kyo-kun, we're here…" Tohru stopped n her tracks, feeling the ominous air of the whole Sohma village that rested inside the gates. 

"Let's go inside, the sooner we go in, the sooner we get out." Kyo pulled her through the now opening gates by her hand, trying to drown out all the bad with the simple pleasure of her hand touching his.

Eventually, they navigated to Amaya's little house, with much help from bystanders. They looked at the tiny shack. It looked as if Amaya would be lucky she could fit a bed, a stove, and a bathroom in the place.

"Akito sure doesn't favor her…" Kyo looked around and pulled Tohru into the house without knocking. They surely didn't want to be seen by Akito or anyone who would tell him about them, now would they?

"Kyo-kun, I think we should have knocked…" Tohru's voice trailed off as she heard singing drifting from a room that had been able to be separated in the tiny shack.

"And there are voices that want to be heard… So much to mention but you can't find the words… The scent of magic… The beauty that's been… When love was wilder than the wind!" Both Kyo and Tohru followed the sound, still holding hands, into the room to see Amaya singing and playing the piano while crying silently.

Both stood in awe, gaping silently as Amaya finished singing. When she was done, she looked up, seeing them. Rei leapt off of the piano, where she had been sitting, and slinked out of the door.

"Hello, Tohru-kun, Kyo-kun. How are you both?" She acted as if she had known they were there the whole time, which she had.

"We're wonderful, Amaya-kun. I-I came to talk, about what happened to you." Tohru stepped forward and sat on her knees, alarming Amaya, who, in turn, sat too. Kyo, felling awkward, sat also.

"Of course, Tohru-kun, what do you want to know about?" Tohru bit her lip, she hadn't thought of what she exactly wanted to know.

"Well… how exactly you became a neko and what happened when you went to school as one." Amaya winced, and Tohru knew she had hit a tender spot. Kyo scooted closer to Tohru and gripped her hand again.

"Akito used a certain curse to turn me into a neko; I don't remember what it was accurately, though. That's why I have a hard time finding out how to break it. When I went to school, many of the kids caused physical harm, but a lot of them teased me, too. Some of the darker kids cut me… All popular kidsburnt me, portraying me as a witch. That was a bit colonial, if you ask me… But it wasn't half as bad as what I get from Akito all the time."

Tohru gasped as Kyo hung his head, they both hadn't though it would be that bad, but they were proved otherwise. Amaya felt the room disappearing like it had at Shigure's house. This time, her memories took her to the school she had gone to.

* * *

"_Akito-nii, must I go?" Amaya didn't get a response, instead she was forced out of the car. All the kids were staring at her._

"_So, Gothica, where'd you get the tail, maybe at Hot Topic?" A boy snickered at her as she hung her head and held her tail shamefacedly._

"_N-no… I don't shop there…" Amaya looked down at her black attire miserably. Her nickname was Gothica, since she wore all black._

"_Did you hear that? She _doesn't_ shop at Hot Topic! She's so poor, she probably can't afford it!" the most popular, and meanest, girl in school laughed in Amaya's face, her click followed her lead and laughed along. "So, you're a witch, right? That's how you got the tail; she put a spell on herself! What a stupid witch!"_

"_It takes one to know one, you know." Amaya closed her eyes and waited to be made fun of or slapped, but she never was, the whole click was paralyzed. "Fascinating…" She walked right past them into the school building, thanking the heavens that she had somehow escaped the popular girls. Unfortunately, her thanks were being interrupted by many screams, all of them directed to her._

_Amaya walked into her homeroom class and sat in the back, so she wouldn't be noticed by anyone else. In a few minutes, the preps had joined the group that populated the classroom, just as the teacher, Ka Kameko Asuhara, walked in._

"_Hello class today- Sohma-san? What is that you have?" The teacher walked over to Amaya's desk and looked at her. "Take those fake ears and tail off, _now_."_

"_Kameko-sensei, I cannot." Amaya looked down sadly. She was going to get in trouble for this, she knew it…_

"_And why is that?" Kameko glared at Amaya, she had never misbehaved before, why was she starting out now?_

"_I just can't, Kameko-sensei." The teacher's eyes widened as her temper grew short._

"_Outside, now!" Both walked out of the classroom. Once they were out, Kameko tried to pull off Amaya's cat ears. "What!"_

"_Th-they're real, Kameko-sensei." She watched as the teacher fell on the floor in a dead faint. Hearing the thud, the students came out to see what happened. When they saw Kameko on the ground, they began to spazz out. _

"_Oh my god, she killed Kameko-sensei!" One student, one of the shy ones fainted after talking._

"_T-the witch killed her, too! She's going to kill us all!" Another learner spoke up, dreading what was to come._

"_No, I didn't kill them! They're just unconscious!" Amaya realized that she hadn't denied she hadn't done anything to them in remorse. _'Dammit…'

"_She should know, she's the one who hurt them! She's a witch!" One of the more popular girls screamed as Amaya turned her way. "She's going to-!" The girl fell to the ground, shivering._

"_She's a witch, it's true! And do you know what they did to witches?" The most popular girl, who had teased Amaya before, Leiko, walked up to her and brought out a lighter, flipping the cover off._

_Amaya's eyes widened as she backed up. "Leiko-san, please don't…" She trailed off as she felt herself being pushed to the ground and kept there._

"_Now, now, little witch, don't worry." Leiko smiled maliciously and placed the now burning lighter to Amaya's skin, who bit back a whimper and hissed instead._

"_Get away, you arrogant fool!" She pushed the schoolgirl away and knocked her captors off of her, now she was mad. "Go to hell, you arrogant fool!" Amaya kicked Leiko into the wall and did the same to all of those who had held her down. _

"_She's crazy!" Leiko tried to run away, but was stopped by the furious cat girl, who smiled evilly. "Let me go! Hurt the other, kill them for all I care, but let me go!"_

"_For that declaration, you will be punished." Amaya's eyes used to be a calm gray before she was turned into a neko, but now her eyes shined with a scarlet that was full of hatred and blood lust, the eye color only a demon could have._

_Leiko screamed with terror but found her punishment was only to be kicked into a locked closet. The others took the chance to scatter about, running away. It was a wonder that no other class had emerged to see the commotion. Or maybe they had, and had decided it would be best to wait protected in the classroom until in was safe to come out._

_Amaya sat as her temper cooled down. She had never become so enraged in her life, and this was just a small fraction of the catastrophe which frequently befell her. "What have I done?"

* * *

_

"Amaya-kun!" As she opened her eyes, Amaya found Tohru's face hovering above hers. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Amaya sat up to find herself in her house laying on the ground by her piano. "Why does my head hurt?" She looked over to see Hatori and Kyo sitting on either side of Tohru.

"You fainted for no reason." Hatori looked at his clipboard. "There is no physical reason you fainted, but Tohru-san and Kyo-kun said you didn't answer for a while, you were just sitting, staring into space, and then you fainted.

"I don't know what happened…" Amaya bit her lip, she knew lying was bad, but she really didn't want to worry anyone. _'I can't tell them that the reason I fainted was that I had a flashback about school as a neko, that would make Tohru-kun feel responsible for my unconsciousness.'_

"I had better be going; I have more than one patient, believe it or not." Hatori got up and walked out of the little hut, leaving a confused Tohru.

"Does Hatori-san mean that his business is slow?"

"No, he means that he spends so much time patching me up that he might not have enough time for everyone else. He does, though. You lovebirds had better be going, too." Amaya giggled as Tohru and Kyo blushed.

"Hai, we do not want to worry Shigure-san and Yuki-kun!" Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand, waved goodbye with the other, and skipped out of the room.

Amaya sighed woefully, wishing she had someone to talk to. _'Where _is_ Rei when you need her?'

* * *

_

Poor Amaya... Well, I decided that I wanted you to know more about Amaya, so I wrote this. Gomen if I made it sound too much like Hanajima's old school. And if you haven't read about that yet, and you read this, just forget that I said it's like Hanajima's past, ok? Alighty, if you were pleased, go ahead and review. If you weren't please, go ahead and review with flames. I don't really care, either way, as long as you review! Sometimes I find that I write better when I get more of a response from my readers. If you don't know, the song Amaya was singing is called Listen to Your Heart. Thanks for reading. Until next chapter, sayonara! 


	12. Near Confessions and Urgency

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own Amaya, Rei and Lieko (who, thank god, is not in this chappie). **

Hmm… I'd like to thank my reviewers who are: moonflower, Kitty Kyon Lover, Aqua, Nekokazam, Amanda, Redsarah, and Amandazh94. Anyway, here's the story. Sorry if it gets a little confusing. If it does, please blame the time. I was up until 3 AM writing. At first I was having difficulty, but then I really got started. So, here is the 10th chappie. Hope you like it! I think my chapters are getting longer slowly. This is nearly five Microsoft pages in font size twelve. Yay! And now, enjoy! There seems to be some error right now, so I'm just gonna not add the rulers. Instead there will be a little -.

-

-

-

Chapter 10

"Hatori-ue, I can't wait any longer, I have to see Megumi-kun!" Amaya marched up to Hatori's desk, putting her palms on it and leaning on them. It had been a week since Megumi had visited last, and Amaya wasn't one to remain patient.

"So you're finally going to face him, how brave of you, I'm proud. Unfortunately, Akito won't tolerate that." Hatori had looked up momentarily from the folder her was flipping through, but he didn't want to see Amaya's death glare, so he had began looking once more.

"How cruel of Akito-nii. It's not like I obey to him, anyhow. If you need me, send for me at Megumi-kun's house. Sayonara, Hatori-ue." Amaya walked away, waving nonchalantly as she went.

"There's no way of stopping her now…" Although his face didn't portray in, Hatori was worried for her, she just couldn't stay out of trouble, could she? She still had many open wounds from when Akito found out she had let Kyo and Tohru in. Someday she would be her own terminator.

-

-

-

"Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni, mado wo akeru…" Amaya sang as she walked up to Megumi's house with Rei prancing beside her. The duo froze on the sidewalk in front of Megumi's apartment, others sending either dirty glances or traumatized stares at Amaya as they walked by.

"Are we going to remain out here all day, or are you going to go up to that door and knock?" Rei pawed Amaya's leg while talking, earning more gawking spectators.

Amaya went up to the door, and just when she was about to knock, Hana-chan opened the door, her face grim.

"Oh, konicchi wa, Amaya-kun. I was not expecting you…" Saki looked down at the shorter girl with cat ears.

"Hana-sama, what is wrong?" Amaya stepped in when silently gestured to follow. Hana-chan led Amaya inside to the living room and walked out. Amaya knew well enough she should sit down, so she did. A few minutes later, Saki came in with two cups of tea and a bowl of milk for Rei, who had followed them in.

"Amaya-kun, I am sorry that it has to be me to inform you, but Megumi is currently… gone." Hana-chan sat down as she placed the cups on the table and the bowl on the floor. Amaya picked up the cup gently, but her hand was shaking too much, and the scalding tea was being thrown out of its containment and onto Amaya's hand.

"What?" Amaya felt tears well up in her eyes; she couldn't believe Megumi was gone. "Megumi can't be gone! What has happened!" Amaya felt herself grip her katana that was always on her waist, it somehow helped comfort her.

"He went to see you, and he never came back, I had hoped he was with you. But he would have called if he was… He wouldn't concern us all." Hana-chan hung her head, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"Could he have been kidnapped! Oh no, he's hurt!" Amaya wasn't trying to discontinue her weeping, for her eyes were brimming with countless tears. She felt both her hands tightening, the hand holding the glass teacup was very close to shattering it, while her katana grip was used to such treatment and was fine.

"He could be fine, Amaya-kun. Besides, nearly no boys are kidnapped, it is always a girl." Hana-chan knew nothing about Akiyo's existence; therefore she didn't suspect Megumi could be being held captive and being tortured by him at the very moment.

"No, he can't be, Akito must have him!" Finally, the cup shattered, cutting Amaya's hand. The worry and anger rushed out of Amaya as the pain took over, and she was glad. Maybe this was why people cut themselves; it took their minds off everything but the pain.

"Who is Akito?" Saki asked, not noticing the blood flowing down Amaya's hand and dripping onto the white carpet.

"He is my brother and the head of the Sohmas. He controls everything and everyone in his family, and he hates me. So taking Megumi to hurt him is to punish me." Amaya sighed and looked away; she too wasn't concerned with the blood that now covered her hand. She had survived through much worse and right now, explaining was important.

"How does he control everything?" Hana-chan was now curios to who exactly Akito was. She thought Amaya was being a bit stingy on her explanation, that she might be hiding something.

"How does he control everything… do you mean why isn't he overrun because of his cruelness? Why everyone obeys him? I can tell you that. He is special; he has a certain power over the others." Amaya looked off into the distance, now Hanajima _knew_ she was hiding something.

"What is this special power, Amaya-kun?" Saki leaned in; she didn't want to miss anything.

"He controls them by, a curse, a curse that affects fourteen people directly. Since you know this much, I will tell you the rest. I know you have heard of the Chinese Zodiac. The thirteen other people besides Akito are inhabited by the thirteen Zodiac spirits. Those thirteen people are Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Ritsu, Isuzu, Kureno, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. They turn into their respective Zodiac animal when they are hugged by the opposite gender or when they become weak. Akito is the god in the Zodiac story, and he controls the entire Zodiac. I guess I should tell you everyone's individual animal. Kisa the tiger, Hiro the sheep, Momiji the bunny, Hatsuharu the cow (ha ha, has anyone noticed that they call Haru the cow, and a cow is a _girl_?), Kyo the cat, Yuki the rat, Kagura the boar, Ritsu the monkey, Isuzu the horse, Kureno the rooster, Shigure the dog, Hatori the dragon, and Ayame the snake. I think that's it…"

Hanajima sat there on the couch, staring at Amaya for a while, internally comprehending everything that she had said. Now she knew why none of the Sohma boys she knew would let themselves be hugged, and why their waves were so unique. "So, Akito might have Megumi captive…"

"Yes, he might. I guess I should go home now and look around…" Amaya looked at Rei, who was sleeping soundly. "I can't believe I just told you that… When Akito finds out he will be furious." She looked at the ceiling for a minute or two, pondering. "Oh well!" She smiled brightly, amazing Hanajima at her satisfactory at the moment.

"Yes, you ought to go; I guess I will be hearing from you soon?" She received only a nod and a wave before Amaya and Rei were gone (after Rei was poked, prodded and pinched many times by Amaya to be awakened, of course).

"Hmm… Today has been eventful…"

-

-

-

"Tohru I…" Kyo was lying on the roof, looking at the stars, trying to think of a way to express his feeling towards Tohru.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru climbed up the ladder and sat next to Kyo, gazing at him. He turned to look back at her, smiling contentedly.

"Isn't it beautiful out tonight?" He sat up and kissed her cheek lovingly, causing her to blush. They had kissed a few times, but hadn't really decided whether they were a couple yet.

"Hai, it is, Kyo-kun." Tohru put her forehead to his, gazing into his eyes tenderly. "I have wanted to know for a while now, what do you feel for me?" She pulled back, and he sat up and stared at her intently.

"Well, what do you want to know, exactly?" He found the topic difficult, for he had been practicing for the longest time, trying to find the right way to tell her how he felt, but it seemed that he just couldn't say it.

"I want to know, do you like me as a friend, or as a girlfriend, or what." She looked away, thinking he was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear.

"I think of you as… you. If you want me to think of you as a friend, I will try but… I think of you as something… more." Kyo blushed, trying not to sound corny as he tried to draw his feeling out for her, without actually saying the three words that always came out as something less… romantic whenever he tried to tell her.

"I want you to think of me as something more. But what do you mean by that? Do you mean as a family member, or what?" Kyo looked at Tohru, confused, just as she was.

"Well… uh…" Tohru was suddenly having a hard time as well, so Kyo decided to act upon his feelings and lean down to kiss her, which he did. They stayed there for about a minute before they both pulled back panting for air.

"You want me to think of you like that, right?" Kyo did what Tohru had done before, and rested his forehead on hers. All she could do was nod her head and smile compassionately.

"Good, I already think of you like that." Kyo smiled before gently pulling Tohru's face towards his for another kiss, which he didn't get because Yuki came flying up the ladder, looking grim.

"Amaya is on the phone, she says it's an urgent situation." Yuki watched as Tohru and Kyo practically flew down the ladder, they had gotten fond of Amaya. It was either that, or they knew when Amaya called something an urgent situation, it _was_ and urgent situation.

-

-

-

Heh, Amaya _never_ calls anything urgent. So… what's bad enough for Amaya to call the house that holds the dog and the rat? Who knows! Maybe she's dying along with Megumi, seeing as he tried to protect her from Akito, but then got them both hurt and now, SHE'S PREGNANT! OO Heh… I was joking about that, you know… That won't be happening! Not now, not ever! I don't like those twists! This isn't a drama. Well, R+R! Now, I've got to be going, I've been dodging people trying to not get in trouble for being on the computer right now. Sayonara! Wait... I wrote that last night... don't mind the dodging people thing. Oh, Amaya was singing Passion which is the Japanese version of My Sanctuary, which is the opening theme for Kingdom Hearts II. Since you all should know the details now... sayonara. And this time, I mean it, I'm finished talking! (everyone: Halleluiah!) Humph, how rude.


	13. A Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Boo hoo for me. Moving on now…**

Here is the 11th chappie. I hope you like it. But before I let you read it, I'd like to thank everyone and everything, starting with my pet cat that ran away, and my other pet cat that we gave away, and my pet fish that now lives in the dirt in my backyard, and my annoying sister for being annoying, and my parents, and my grand parents, and… Ok, fast forward a bit…. And all of my reviewers, who are: Aqua, Kitty Kyon Lover, Nekokazam, moonflower, Amanda, Amandazh94, and Redsarah. Just to hold you up longer, DAMMIT! This stupid thing won't let me put up those line things! Dammit dammit dammit! Ok, _now_ you can go ahead and read.

-

-

-

Chapter 11

"Tohru-kun, he has Megumi!" Amaya was crying into the receiver of the phone she was holding, for Amaya had found Megumi locked up in a room by Akito earlier. She had seen him, lying in the corner, sleeping in the dark. But nothing looked good about this catnap, he was bleeding a great deal and his breathing had slowed to a lower speed than standard. "A-Akito locked Megumi-kun in Kyo's room, and-"

At Shigure's house, on the other side of the phone line, all the listeners heard the line go dead. Either Amaya had hung up, or she had been disconnected from the cable.

"Oh no, what could have happened!" Tohru was bawling her eyes out when Kyo went over to her and gently guided her head to his shoulder as he stroked her hair, this was the best way he knew how to soothe her without changing.

"Tohru, everything will work out ok, but we need to play our part and help out. Why do you think Amaya called us?" Tohru lifted her head and looked into his eyes, smiling sadly before turning back to the phone.

"Right. I'll call Hana-chan to tell her, and to ask for her help." She dialed Saki and the three men looked at each other solemnly, though Shigure was giving sly looks to Kyo all through the chat between the girls. In a moment, Tohru hang up.

"So, what's the plan, Tohru-kun?" Kyo looked at her determined face shining in the light from the lamps and smiled internally; she was quite a piece of work.

"Hana-chan is going to meet us outside the main entrance. Once we are all there, we will enter and start looking for Amaya-kun, she is strong and we need her help to rescue Megumi-san. Finding Hatori-san will be good, too, since Megumi-san is likely to be hurt, as well as Amaya-kun." Tohru looked at the three men, seeing they were as determined as she was. Perhaps they had all grown attached to Amaya, or maybe they didn't want Akito to ruin anymore relationships. Looking over them, Tohru thought to herself silently. _'I hope that the curse will be broken tonight, too.'_

-

-

-

Amaya awoke to find herself in a dark area. She had no idea to where she was, and she intended to find out, right after he throbbing in her head stopped. Her headache disappeared in a few minutes and only then was she able to focus and use her catlike vision to see the room she was in. The room was empty except for her and a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Amaya-kun, you are awake?" A voice came from around the place of the yellow eyes which Amaya recognized immediately to be Rei.

"Yes, unless this is a dream. But I doubt it is, my dreams start out a lot better and end up so much worse." Amaya shifted positions after a long period of silence. This is what she got for trying to lighten the mood up.

"Now that your lame stab at comedy is over, I shall tell you what I must. I went to fetch Hatori-sama for Megumi-sama's health, but I overheard Akito saying something to Kureno. Apparently, Hatori-sama has stopped listening to Akito. He was already tending to Megumi-sama when I listened in on this, which was about half an hour ago. Unfortunately, Akito caught me and put me in here, with chains." Amaya heard a clinking sound as the yellow eyes moved, showing Rei was shifting her weight.

"So Megumi is in good health… that is spectacular!" Amaya jumped up, but she found herself being weighed down, there were restraints around her wrists and ankles, and well as a clamp around her neck. Amaya didn't mind for the moment, she kept on cheering anyway. Her best friend, maybe even love, was safe, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"I never said he was well, only that Hatori has tended to him." Rei hissed at Amaya's foolishness, they were still in this mess, and nothing at the moment, to her, looked as it had a happy ending.

"What a way to kill the joy and hope." Amaya stared at Rei crossly, wishing Rei hadn't killed her optimism so aggressively.

-

-

-

"Tohru, we've searched through this entire house, she could be anywhere!" Kyo dragged his feet, following Tohru down the hall impatiently.

"That might be true, Kyo-kun, but we need to search everywhere, and we need to find Amaya-kun and Megumi-san!" Tohru tried the handle on another door, finding it locked. "This one is locked, Kyo-kun."

"Orangey doesn't seem up to knocking down the door, so I will!" Uotani walked up from behind Kyo, kicking the door relentlessly, which fell down after seven hammers of Uo-chan's booted foot.

"I could've done that in four." Kyo walked past the pair and into the room, making sure it was safe. Tohru frowned worriedly, thinking she was the one to cause Kyo to be so irritable.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun, Kyon-Kyon is just angry he doesn't get to do this alone with you." Uo smiled when she saw both Kyo and Tohru blush deeply. "What has he done to you, Tohru-kun? Before you wouldn't know what I meant. Now, you blush like you've never blushed before! Kyon-Kyon here has taken away your innocence!"

"Uo-chan, Kyo-kun didn't do anything to me. He wouldn't do such a thing, anyway!" As Tohru rambled on about how nice Kyo was, and how he wouldn't do anything, he walked out of the room.

"Nothing's in there but dust, dust, and more dust. Oh, there's a flower pot in there, too." He walked past Tohru, kissing her forehead gently before heading to the next door. Uo rolled her eyes and looked to Tohru, who was embarrassed and knew her point had just been proven… wrong.

"_Right_…" The best friends walked over to the door where Kyo stood, turning the handle to see if it was locked. And guess what, it was, big surprise there, _every_ door in the house was locked.

"Again!" Between Kyo and Uotani, who were seeing who could knock down the door first, the door was splintered apart within a few seconds. The trio peeked into the room and saw to pairs of glowing eyes. The first was low to the ground and was shining a gold-yellow. The second were higher up and were a glowing blood red.

The red pair blinked, and the yellow pair moved as a sound like jingling chains was heard. Suddenly, the red pair rose quite a bit and moved forward. The clink was heard again, and the red eyes stopped a foot away from the doorway. By this time, Tohru was freaked out beyond all reason and was shivering behind the shielding figures of Kyo and Uotani.

"Hello, Tohru-kun." Tohru's eye's widened, thinking the eyes belonged to some monster.

"EEK!"

-

-

-

"Honda-san!" Yuki turned as he heard a girlish scream ring through the air. Shigure and Hana-chan also turned toward the sound. The group took off down the halls, turning constantly, trying to follow the still sounding scream to its place. In a minute, the group arrived, out of breath but alert, to find a brunette girl on the ground, an orange cat licking her cheek, a blonde yankee looking back and forth between the other girl and the cat confusedly and two pairs of glowing eyes from inside a dark room staring apprehensively at the fainted girl.

"Oh my… Kyo turned into a cat, didn't he?" Hana-chan was staring at the orange cat, who, like everyone else, was staring at her. Even Tohru, who had woken up, was staring at her.

"What!" Uotani picked Kyo up and held him as far away from her as she could, staring at him intently.

"Let go of me!" Kyo clawed the yankee's arms and she dropped him. He crept noiselessly over to Tohru, who held him to her chest to keep him from changing.

"So, Kyon-Kyon _did_ turn into a cat." Uotani stared at the little orange kitty in Tohru's arms. "Why are you holding him, Tohru-kun?"

"H-he turns back into a human unless he is held. We don't want him turning back just yet..." Tohru trailed off and blushed, remembering the first time when he and Shigure and Yuki had turned back into humans, she had been so shocked.

"Why?" This question caused Tohru to blush harder and look down at Kyo's puddle of clothes. Uotani got the drift and blushed as well. It was silent for a while, but Amaya was getting impatient, so she decided to but in.

"You know, my wrists are starting to bleed here." Tohru looked into the room, which was now illuminated, and she saw that the crimson eyes that had scared her so much had belonged to Amaya.

"Oh, Amaya thought you were a demon! I can't believe how wrong I was!" Tohru smiled, but Amaya frowned.

"I _am_ a demon, a cat fiend." This caused Uotani to look over, and she saw Amaya's cat ears and tail.

"The things I see…" Uotani shook her head before bending down to help Amaya with her shackles, which were too tight. As Uotani and Amaya tried to free her hands, they became bloodied and slippery.

The sight was a gruesome one, but everyone looked anyway. Suddenly, Yuki had an idea. "If her hands get slippery enough, Amaya will be able to slip them out." Amaya nodded but grimaced. That meant that she had to shed more blood.

"Ok, I'll get to it." And so for the next ten minutes, Amaya wounded her hands in any way possible and finally managed to slip them out. She did the same with her ankles, which was more difficult. Before all of the blood dried, Amaya spread some of hers over Rei's paws; she didn't want her feline friend to bleed if she didn't have to.

"You know, this won't work for my neck, unless you plan to chop my head off." Tohru gasped at the thought, while Amaya scowled, she couldn't be free of her binds without taking the neck clamp off.

"Then we'll just have to get the key. These chains are iron, we can't cut through them." Shigure walked up to examine the chains and decided Yuki, who had said the previous statement, was right.

"Do you know where it is?" Rei hung her head, thinking.

"Yes, I do." Everyone looked expectantly at the cat. "Akito gave it to Kureno, who wears it in the folds of his yukata." The whole group groaned, they were never going to get it from Kureno, he was too loyal.

"Wait, did you say Kureno?" Uotani looked over to the black cat, who was grooming herself.

"Yes, I did." Uo-chan grinned; this was going to be easy.

"Good, I have a plan."

-

-

-

So, what is Uotani's plan? Does anyone want to guess? Anyone? I guess not. Well, hope you liked this chapter. I think it's the longest one yet, but I'm not sure, and I'm too lazy to check. Sayonara until next chapter, or when you review if you do at all!


	14. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Who would 'uv guessed?**

Ok, here's the 12th chappie. Wow, three chapters in one day! That's very progressive of me. Well, better not get a big head. You know, I didn't know that the plan was when I wrote the end on the last chapter. Well, I guess I sorted it out. I'd like to thank my reviewers (everyone: groan Not _again_) Yes, again. My reviewers are: Kitty Kyon Lover, moonflower, Aqua, Nekokazam, Redsarah, Amandazh94, Amanda, and wow, that's it... You would expect more reviewers, but these reviewers are constant reviewers, good reviewers, unlike me. You know, I will put up anyone who reviews on this list. Even when this story is finished, every once in a while, I'll put up a reviewers page with a lost of all the reviewers I get. Enough about my bribery for you to review, let's get on with the story. Here ya go, pplz.

-

-

-

Chapter 12

"Ok, everybody knows what to do?" Uo-chan had brought the group together (in the room with Amaya so they wouldn't get caught and so that Amaya could hear) and told everyone her plan, which they all agreed to be a very good one. "Break!"

"You know, we're not a football team…" Amaya stared at Uotani as everyone pulled back from the awkward group huddle. The boys couldn't put their arms around any of the girls, so it was very difficult to do the correct team huddle accurately (heh, at first I said the proper team huddle properly… that's kinda redundant, don't 'cha think?).

Everyone ignored Amaya and ran to their posts. _'How polite of them, just because I can't _do_ something doesn't mean they should pay no attention to me!'_

-

-

-

Tohru and Kyo ran to their job, watching for visitors, mainly Akito, outside of Kureno's gate in the bushes. They watched as Uotani went through and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Kureno opened the door and let Uotani in, who, before following, gave a thumb up.

-

-

-

"Oh, konicchi wa, Uo-chan. I wasn't expecting you." Kureno said as he opened the door and saw who it was. She smiled kindly before speaking.

"Konicchi wa, Kureno-kun. I wanted to see you again and I decided to look you up in the address book." Uotani grinned again when Kureno smiled to himself.

"Come in!" The beckoned her in, and when he turned around, Uo-chan turned back and gave a thumb up to Rei, who had led her to the right house. She watched as Rei slinked to where Hanajima was hiding, waiting for the signal.

-

-

-

Hana-chan watched from afar as Uotani walked in. Rei came back and patted her hand quietly before leaving to keep watch from farther out than Tohru and Kyo. She could tell that Kureno didn't want any visitors from his waves, so she assumed Uotani would have to do what she planned and unlock the door again in order for her to pass. A few minutes went by, and Hanajima decided it was safe to enter. She heard Uotani chatting with Kureno in the kitchen, obviously having some tea. Now was her chance.

"I'm sorry, Kureno, but I'm only here to help a friend right now, I will come back to see you another time, maybe." Kureno's eyes widened, but they closed as Hanajima sent denpai waves towards Kureno right on the signal. These waves weren't very harmful as the more extreme denpai waves Hanajima could send out, they only numbed his memory for the last few minutes, as well as having the fainting effect on him.

Hana-chan came out from her hiding and went over to Uo-chan, who was feeling guilty at the moment.

"Uo-chan, he will be fine, all we need are the keys." Hana-chan patted Uo's leg supportively, and Arisa nodded. The two of them waited for Yuki and Shigure to come, for it was their job to search Kureno for the keys. Meanwhile, just to make sure, the two girls combed the house for the keys.

-

-

-

Yuki stared at Kureno's house, thinking. His thinking was interrupted short, for Shigure had caught up to him.

"Come, come, Yuki-kun!" He grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him along. Once the two were up to the gates, they could make out two figures in the bushes that were definitely _not_ keeping watch.

"Baka neko, he can't keep his hands off even for an important job." Yuki kicked the bush, resulting in a grumble and a rustle of leaves.

"Baka nezumi, just go do your job." The bush muttered, and some more rustling was heard. A moment later, Kyo's head popped out of the vegetation.

"You are being very conspicuous…" Yuki bopped Kyo's head hard enough to force to back down into the sea of shrubbery and walked off, dragging Shigure, who was amused by both the quarrel and the fact that Kyo and Tohru had been making out in a _bush_, up to the door and inside.

-

-

-

"I found them!" Shigure was waving the keys through the air, creating quite a commotion. Suddenly, they heard a forest call, which meant that someone was coming. Uotani and Hanajima came rushing down to where Yuki and Shigure were.

"We'll have to put him in his bed, that way whoever the visitor is, they won't suspect anything when they see him unconscious." Uo-chan suggested. The others agreed and they all bustled to carry him up and into his bed, which took a few minutes, to say the least. Then they all hid in the closet, with Yuki and Shigure being hugged by Hanajima and Uotani to make more room.

-

-

-

"Oh no, Kyo-kun, what if we're found out?" Tohru whispered to Kyo, who was hovering over Tohru, his hands and leg spread out so Tohru could fit under him without them touching, so Kyo wouldn't change. This was the only way they could fit inconspicuously in the brush covering without the visitor, Akito, seeing them.

"We won't be found out, Tohru-kun." Kyo whispered back and hushed her; they didn't want to be caught!

-

-

-

As the four huddled in the closet, they heard delicate footsteps come into the room. The footsteps paused, as if someone was looking around the room for oddities. Hanajima was holding her breath, squeezing the life out of Yuki, who, as well, was trying to stifle the sound of his breath. Uotani was beyond the point of squeezing Shigure to his death; she was too weak with fright to do such a thing. Throughout the day, she had seen so many ways Akito was cruel, and she loathed him for it.

After an agonizing ten minutes, which seemed like ten centuries, they heard footsteps leaving the room. Akito had gotten what he wanted, and they were safe. Even though Akito was out for the moment, they stayed in the closet until they heard the "It's safe to come out" signal, which was a bird call made up by Tohru.

"We made it!" Shigure burst out of the closet, still in dog form, yelling out his relief.

"Hello, Shigure, what are you doing here?" Akito stepped out from the shadows, smiling evilly.

"W-who, me? I was just visiting Kureno..." The others watched from the safety of the closet as Akito walked around Shigure slowly, sounding Tohru's bird call.

"Stop lying, you've been caught, Shigure." The others tensed up as they saw Akito grab Shigure's collar. "You _all_ have been caught." Akito's guards came in and grabbed Yuki, Hanajima, and Uotani out of the closet and held them tightly. Five more guards came in, each holding down their own prisoner, Tohru, Kyo, Amaya, Megumi, and Rei.

"Don't let them fight back; one uses her mind to harm others. Drug them all." The guards, as well as Akito, all took out needles, which they inserted in the back of their captive's neck. Immediately, everyone felt drowsy and weak.

"I'm sorry; it's my entire fault… Everything is…" Amaya looked over to Megumi, and shed one shining crystal tear before everything went dark.

-

-

-

So sad... Hmm... I don't have much to run my mouth about... weird... maybe when I reply to any _reviews_ I get I'll have something to talk about... maybe hints about the sequel I'm planning (which I started planning before the ending of this one.) I've always wanted to write a series... Hmm... I'm babbling, aren't I? I think I'm babbling. Do you think I'm babbling? Why don't you answer me? Rawr... you ppl are so uncooperative... joking! Joking, ok? Good. Sayonara until next chapter, or to those of you who _review, _until next review. You know, I have over _1000_ hits, and I have _27_ reviews! Does that mean 27 out of every 1299 people review! Ok... 27 is a lot... But I've seen people with over 100! Please review... you people never review! REVIEW! Ok, sorry, too much sugar... But still... Ok, I'll stop right... NOW!


	15. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and the damn rulers STILL do not work.**

Stupid rulers... Oh, hi! Sorry it took so long to update. Writing 3 chapters in 1 day doesn't exactly pay... I had written myself into a writer's block... --' I'm so dumb, right? Oh well. I'd like to thank all my reviewers again. They are: moonflower, Kitty Kyon Lover, Nekokazam, Aqua, Kayla, Amanda, Amandazh94, and Redsarah. Thank you! I'll stop babbling and... hdf dhfhnfad Oh, sorry, I fell asleep on the keyboard, didn't I? It's like, 1:30 AM and I got up at 8 today. I'm gonna have to get up early tomorrow... today... whenever... Gah... weekends are made for staying up late and sleeping in... not getting up early and staying up late...

-

-

-

Chapter 13

Amaya shifted in her drugged sleep, it seemed she was waking up. She groaned and she sat up, hearing chains rattle as she did. _'Great, I'm chained, _again_, how lovely.'_ That was the least of Amaya's worries, though, for everyone who had helped her was in here as well, chained to the wall.

Amaya did a run over of them. Megumi was covered in dry blood, Rei's tail and right foreleg looked broken, Tohru looked as if Akito had stepped on her ribs, Kyo had a head wound, Hanajima was covered in bruises and cuts, Yuki's leg had a lengthy, slim cut going from his thigh down to his ankle, and Shigure's front was covered in blood from what injury Amaya couldn't say.

"No… They're all going to die in here, being tormented by Akito… This is my fault…" Amaya looked over her friends (if she could even call them that) before breaking down weeping.

"Amaya-kun, we won't die." Megumi had woken up and was scooting over to Amaya calmly. She turned away, hoping Megumi wouldn't notice she was crying noiselessly.

"Don't you hate me? It's my mistake that has gotten us, and there's no way to deny it." She sniffed sorrowfully; Akito had made sure she knew what she had caused, and more, a long time ago.

"It is no one's fault, especially not yours." Megumi put his hand over hers, causing her to face him, blushing. "And I could never hate you." Amaya brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in the bloodstained fabric of her kimono. The jangling of chains sounded again, Kyo and Tohru were stirring.

"Tohru!" Kyo sat up, thinking that they had just been captured by Akito's henchmen. He looked around confusedly.

"Hey lover boy, your beloved is right beside you." Amaya scoffed, watching as Kyo looked over to Tohru, who was laying down, her eyes flickering open.

"Did Akito get us?" She sat up, looking around. "I guess he did… Where's Uo-chan?" Everyone who was awake swept their eyes around the room. Tohru was right; Uotani wasn't in the room with them.

There was a long silence which lasted until the others woke up. They sat, staring at each other, thinking, and keeping to themselves. As the group sat quietly, they heard the soft rhythmic pitter patter of slipper clad feet drumming on the wooden floorboards of the hallway. The door opened gradually, revealing Akito. Everyone, for some reason, looked to Amaya, whose hand was gripping the katana at her waist that her knuckles were colorless.

"Hello…" Akito walked over to Megumi, circling him leisurely. As Akito reached out to put his hand on Megumi's head, Amaya hissed at him, her sword whistling above Megumi's head, causing Akito to snap his hand back swiftly.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Amaya swung her katana towards her a bit, shifting into a fighting stance. Akito stared at her; she usually didn't use her blade when she was in his presence, she feared him far too much to even clutch the katana without dropping it.

"How _dare_ you!" Akito pushed Megumi out of his way and kicked Amaya into the wall her chains were connected to. "No one will attempt to injure their god without punishment!" He stalked over to Amaya, taking her katana out of her limp hand. "You have pestered me with your existence far too long, your sentence is death!"

Amaya just laughed at Akito as he touched the tip of the blade to her neck. "You haven't the backbone to kill me, you spineless invertebrate!" She then, in the blink of an eye, somersaulted out of the way, letting Akito stab the wall where her neck had been. "Besides, do you think executing me would be easy!"

Everyone gawked at her, wondering how she wasn't the least bit unnerved after nearly being killed. Akito too had his mouth hanging open, but for a completely different reason. Amaya's handcuffs and neck restraint were lying at his feet, without Amaya in them.

"You know, you'll catch flies that way…" The cat girl walked to Akito's side, smiling at him. He stared at her, wondering why she was happy. "Oh, that belongs to me, doesn't it?" She grabbed the sword and put it back in the hilt around her waist. As she turned her back and walked over to the others, jangling a group of keys on a loop, an immense pain suddenly split through her skull, and everything went dark.

-

-

-

"Hmm… shouldn't have turned my back without him out cold…" Amaya pushed herself up into a sitting position, noticing that she wasn't in the same, dreary, bloodied room with her associates. In fact, she was in Akito's room.

"I have brought you here for a real punishment." Akito walked in from the porch he always laid on. Amaya scowled, Akito really was evident in his actions.

"I never would have guessed. You are very predictable, Akito-nii." She rolled her eyes, but Akito snapped his finders, and his thugs dragged in her unmoving but conscious friends, now Uotani was with them. They must have been drugged or stilled with some other method.

"If I am so predictable, tell me who I will hurt first?" Amaya's hands clenched, one around her katana. It was a habit of hers.

"If you hurt anyone, it will be _me_." Akito withdrew a whip out of his yukata and thrashed it on Megumi's direction. Panicking, Amaya ran in front of Megumi as the whip came down, striking her instead of its original target. She crumpled down to the floor onto her hands and knees. Everyone stared at her, she surprised them very often.

Akito took her vulnerability as an advantage, and grabbed the blade at her waist, hurling it at Tohru. Amaya shot up and darted towards Tohru, grasping the weapon just in time, considering as it was approximately half an inch away from the brunette's forehead.

"You're faring rather well in defending your friends." Akito smirked as he saw her turn to him, pulling the sword away from Tohru, who was trembling from the close occurrence of being a pin cushion.

Amaya dashed in front of Hanajima as a kick was thrown towards the wave girl. She took the blow, and jumped over to Shigure, taking a punch that was meant for his face. For many minutes, Amaya danced among the others, shielding them with her own body, but never fighting back. Her strength was diminishing, and Akito wasn't letting up at all.

"P-please don't hurt them, Akito-nii…" Finally, Amaya fell unconscious, leaving her brother grinning maliciously and her associates distraught.

Hanajima's eyes widened, she felt herself becoming stronger, she could feel her senses become better, and now she could sense waves again. The drugs Akito had injected in them had finally worn off completely, now was time for action.

"Don't fret little sister, I will." Akito kicked Amaya aside and stood before the group. He smirked at them, wondering who he should torture first. A great pain ripped through his body, making him fall to his knees. When he looked from his pained position, he saw his guards on the ground, and his captives standing before him. "What-?"

"Poison denpai waves, very hazardous and agonizing." Hanajima walked in front of him, obscuring his view of the others, who were finishing the sentry group off.

"I'm not through yet!" Akito stood up with such force, he nearly fell over again. When he regained his balance, he kicked Hanajima to the side, out of his way.

Kyo kicked a massive guard over towards Yuki, who in turn punched his face as he flew over to him. They both glanced over at Akito as he yelled, bamboozled (Ha ha, I like this word! My, aren't you bamboozled at the reason Kyo and Yuki are bamboozled, I sure am! Ok, ruining the serious moment, I know, so sue me. Wait; don't sue me, DON'T SUE ME!).

They both watched as he headed over to Tohru, who was currently watching Uotani punch a bulky man as Rei clawed his forehead and shielded his eyes so he couldn't see to defend himself.

"No, Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki rushed to her, trying to defend her, but Akito got to her first, and grabbed her by the neck. Hanajima, Megumi, Shigure, and Uotani turned around, and, upon seeing Tohru being held captive, began to panic.

"Cooperate with me, now, or I'll strangle her." Akito stared down each of the rebels, pulling his arm over Tohru's neck firmly. Kyo become rigid with distress, what would Akito do to Tohru?

"Fine." Kyo clenched his fists, he hated to abide Akito, but if it was to ensure Tohru's wellbeing, he would do so.

"Leave, leave and never come back to this house. You all must leave, without this monster or that wretch, and I will not kill them." In turn, except for Tohru, they nodded reluctantly and were guided out of the territory of the main house.

"I'm so sorry, Tohru." Kyo looked over his shoulder and turned around, watching the sky over the tall building in the center on the main house terrain cloud up. Soon, he was left all alone, watching as the first crystallized raindrops fell onto the roof of his love's prison.

-

-

-

"Goodbye, Kyo. Remember me. Remember my love for you…" Tohru watched the same rainwater drizzle down from the sky from a large window in her given room, where she would spend all of her time from now on.

-

-

-

How sad... Oh well, their problem. Why is bunnyhop so damn happy? Sorry, I get irritable when I go without sleep for too long. Thank the great Lord on high for the band Evanescence, it's the only thing keeping me awake. I'm glad I'm finished, now I can sleep...


	16. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I own a case of sore throat, though. I wish I didn't.**

Thank you to all my reviewers. I've gotten no new names, so you can just look back at previous chapters to see the list. I'm getting tired of writing everybody's name down, gomen nasai. Anyway, here's the 14th chapter. This story is coming to a close soon. I know I can't write another 4 chapters to get 20 (of all the posts on this story I made, not actual chapters, I'm not _that_ bad at math...), so I've decided to end it where I end it. Just letting you know that. Now, on with the story!

-

-

-

Chapter 14

Two red cat eyes stared out into the dark of a barred jail cell. They were shining with sorrow and hopelessness.

"Catch me as I fall, Say you're here and it's all over now, speaking into the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself, this truth drives me, into madness, I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all the way…" A sigh was heard, and a rustling of cloth as well.

The same voice rang out, singing. "Don't turn away!"

"Don't give into the pain…" Another voice, rougher around the edges than the other, sang in the background.

"Don't try to hide!"

"Though they're screaming your name…"

"Don't close your eyes!"

"God knows what lies beyond them…"

"Don't turn out the light!"

"Never sleep, never die…" The sad duet was over; both he vocalists didn't want to continue the mournful song.

"You're a pretty decent singer, Tohru-kun." The red eyes, which belonged to Amaya, floated over to the bars on her right side. Through them she could see Tohru, broken and blood-covered. Her comfortable room had been taken away and replaced with a dank prison cell when Akito had caught her wondering about the house. Amaya on the other hand, had been given the cell she was in since the first day the others were forced to leave, which was about three weeks ago.

"Thank you, Amaya-kun." No matter how much Amaya tried, Tohru wouldn't say a lot, simply enough to be seen as respectful.

"You're losing hope, Tohru-kun. I assure you, something good will take place, sooner or later. You just have to wait until then." The cat girl grabbed the bars and moonlight danced on her arms making her pale skin look as if it was glowing; the moon was shining through the only window in the cell area, which was in Tohru's chamber.

The other, older girl nodded, feeling her heart lift. If Amaya, the pessimistic one, could believe something good would happen, then she sure could. Plus, it was touching to see the girl who had been shown no affection in so long trying to make her feel better.

"I will try, Amaya-kun." The two girls smiled at each other through the bars. "It's just that I can't stand living without him by my side. I love him so much, I can't be without him." Amaya knew perfectly well who Tohru was talking about.

"I know how you feel… Knowing you can't be with him, it tears you apart. It is like you aren't good enough and you don't deserve to be with them. It is a terrible feeling." Amaya hung her head, remembering the pain she felt for a long time when she was isolated because of her differences.

"I miss him so much…" Tohru's eyes filled with tears, and she slid down to the ground onto her knees, trying to keep the tears from falling. Amaya's eyes softened, Akito was very cruel to reduce this once bubbly, optimistic girl into a sobbing heap.

"Akito-nii will regret this, someday." Amaya sighed and collapsed as well, looking over to Tohru sadly, where had her brother gone?

-

-

-

Kyo sighed and looked at the place Tohru once sat every time they ate a meal together. Shigure and Yuki were also staring at the empty area; they all missed her so much.

"This food is crap; I'll be on the roof if you need me…" Kyo got up and walked away. Yuki and Shigure stared after him. They were all sad, but he was the most depressed and the most affected by Tohru's absence.

Up on the roof, Kyo laid down and stared at the stars, he remembered all the times he and Tohru had looked at the very same stars together, and he wondered if she was looking at them right now. As he looked at them, the little lights seemed to form Tohru's face. As Kyo shook his head, the image went away, but when he looked at the balcony below him, he saw Tohru hanging up the laundry.

"Dammit, why can't I forget her!" Kyo slammed his hand into the roof, creating a hole in it. He knew why he couldn't forget her, he loved her. He was _in love_ with her.

He scowled; it had been like this since he had left her at the main house. Her voice relentlessly rang throughout his head, and her face haunted his dreams. He was often woken up at night by Yuki or Shigure, because when he slept he screamed her name.

"That's it; I'm breaking her out of there, now." Kyo leapt down off of the roof and ran into the forest. Little did the cat know he was being watched by extremely girly eyes.

-

-

-

Amaya looked out the window, glaring at the moon in all its freedom. She wished she could be free of this terrible, dank, gory cage she was in. Suddenly, she saw feet rush by. She jumped and yelled for them to stop.

"Please, help! Whoever you are you must…" Amaya trailed off when Kyo's head appeared on the other side of the barred porthole.

"Where is Tohru?" Amaya scowled, he was only here for his love, he didn't even bother to consider helping her, how inconsiderate. Her tail wagged back and forth, anger rushing through her. She swiftly realized she was being a bit grumpy from her lack of food and sleep and cooled down.

"She's in the cell this window is in; I'm just close enough to look through it. All you have to do is go through a door a few windows down. There will be no one to inconvenient you, we're the only ones in here, and this building is for prisoners of Akito only." Kyo nodded, and in a minute or so, he ran into their section of jail cells.

"Tohru, Tohru wake up!" He rushed over to her cage and rattled the bars. Amaya rolled her eyes and prodded Tohru lightly, for she was close enough to the bars that divided their cells to do so with her tail.

"She's not dead, God dammit. Hold your horses, cat dude, she's coming around." Tohru at that moment sat up drowsily and rubbed her eyes cutely. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Kyo and crawled over to him.

"K-Kyo? I'm so glad to see you! Why are you here I…" Tohru stopped as Kyo planted his lips on hers, and they continued kissing passionately, until Amaya cleared her throat.

"You know, I _am_ still here." Amaya grimaced and the couple blushed fiercely. "I don't want to be left out, you know. Perhaps Megumi is here with you?" The cat girl looked around innocently and Kyo and Tohru smiled, laughing at Amaya's stab at an adolescent romance joke.

"Megumi might not be here, but I am." The three turned to the door, seeing a profile of someone in a yukata. They all wondered who it was, until Kyo was sent hurdling into the cement wall of the narrow hallway.

Amaya became infuriated, how dare her brother, who ruined her life, as well as Tohru's, butt in any further than he already had! "Hiya!" Yelling the time-honored martial arts cry, Amaya flipped into the barred wall and broke it down, as well as snapping her chains. She landed on her feet, standing on the swinging door she had knocked down. This commotion caught the attention of all the four occupants of the room.

"How-!" Kyo didn't finish his sentence when he saw Amaya charging directly at Akito, screaming. The small girl rammed into the god of the zodiac, knocking him to the ground. Akito got right back up, and slammed Amaya into the wall, gripping her kimono while pressing her against the wall. He went to punch her, but she slipped out of his grasp and kicked his stomach, which sent him flying back into Tohru's gated barrier, which fell down on top of Akito from the sheer force put on it.

Kyo decided to take this fight to his advantage and help Tohru. It took him a good ten minutes to snap all the chains, but he wasn't stopped. Once Tohru was free, Kyo had her run and hide. Now the cat boy eyes lingered over to the fight, Amaya was losing; she had used up too much of her chi and was now making a slow switch to self defense only.

Amaya started to block fewer and fewer of Akito's attacks, she couldn't keep in the fight for much longer, and her chakra was wearing down. She fell to her knees and saw Akito's fist flying to meet her face, but when she looked over his shoulder, Kyo was about to kick him. She decided what action would be best, then dodged Akito's fist and rolled to the opposite side she had swayed to before, just as Akito was slammed into the wall.

Tohru watched from the shadows as the battle raged on. Akito called his guards to help him, and little by little Kyo and Amaya were being overwhelmed. The brunette had tears welling up in her big blue eyes, she knew that Kyo, she and Amaya would be entangled in Akito's spider web of lies and pain again, and she couldn't stop that from happening. They were little flies, surrounded by the giant cobweb, the only way out was through it, and they would get stuck, only to be the lunch of a great black widow spider of depression. Only a miracle could stop the madness.

"Why do you keep bothering me you little…" Akito was staring at Kyo and Amaya who were being held down by Akito's minions, ready to end the fight, when a familiar voice called out.

"Akito, stop!"

-

-

-

Ok, so that's it for now. Sorry about the cliffie, they're just so fun and easy to end on! I wonder who those girly eyes belonged to... I hope somebody comments on that. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, you know... Just because it's summer doesn't mean your brain is supposed to go kaput! Only one reviewer (cough cough Kitty Kyon Lover Cough cough) pointed out a detail that everyone prolly oversaw. Oh, yes, even though no one _asked_ :-( bamboozled _is_ a word. Sorry, I;m in a bad mood today, my throat hurts. Anyways, sayonara.


	17. The Lifting of the Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Duh.**

Here's the 15th chappie. The end is close, I can sense it. Thanks to my reviewers. My author's notes will be short and sweet. Here. I have nothing to say, so just read.

-

-

-

Chapter 15

"Akito, stop!" Ayame came bounding through the doors of the building, running (more like skipping…) dramatically. Everyone groaned, the snake was _such_ a drama queen (queen, ha).

"As much as I hate him, I agree." Yuki walked in the snake's trail calmly, he was used to Ayame being an idiot by now. After Yuki, a parade of zodiac-possessed Sohma's filed in; all ten of them, since Kyo, Ayame, ad Yuki were already in there. (Yay, it's a parade! Ja! Ok now I sound like Momiji… Ja!).

As Rin walked by the shadowy spot where Tohru hid, smiling, she stared at Tohru, but this stare wasn't a cold stare, it was almost friendly. Tohru was surprised, but she kept on smiling, though that grin was wiped off of Tohru's face as she saw Haru fly by and into Yuki, knocking them both over. Tohru gasped and ran to help them, leaving her safe spot.

Meanwhile, in the heart on the fight, Amaya was having a hard time avoiding everyone. She was trying desperately to get out of the tangle of people, hoping to not transform anyone. As she pushed her way past Akito, he grabbed her katana from her sheath and swung it at his current attacker, who happened to be Kagura. Fortunately Akito missed, and Kagura drew back, even her infuriated side knew that if someone had a sword, you shouldn't fight them with your bare hands.

As the mob of Zodiac and henchmen noticed the blade in Akito's hand, they all backed away, creating a huge circle around him. No one dared to fight their adversary, for fear of upsetting Akito (with his mad mind and all) and tempting him to use the katana. Amaya was the only one who was in three feet of Akito, which was in reach of the sword.

"A-Akito-nii, may I please have my katana- Eeh!" The cat girl hopped back as Akito swung the sword and her, barely missing her ears. The girl knew she wouldn't be getting her sword back from her _dear_ _brother_ by asking, so she decided she would have to grab it, for everyone's safety.

"Little demons don't deserve to carry a samurai sword with them, a katana is too honorable to own for them." This got Amaya enraged. Not able to control herself, she leapt straight for Akito. As she screamed, Akito simply put the sword up, driving it through her middle. (Poor Amaya! No! Sorry if you get a bit sick, maybe this should be rated M now?) The girl gasped and her eyes widened, she was frightened, to say the least. Akito's eyes were wide as well, the god was clearly shocked, so shocked that he dropped Amaya and the sword.

A gasp ran through Amaya pulled the blade out of her abdomen without cringing or falling to the ground. They all stared, shocked at how she didn't even seem pained. Yes, her expression had been one of surprise, but who wouldn't be surprised when they knew a katana had just gone through their middle?

"Oh my…" Amaya dropped the sword by her feet and fell onto her back in a dead faint, one she might never awake from. Tohru rushed through the crown and saw Amaya, who she stared at disbelievingly. Silence flowed throughout the crowd as Akito kneeled by Amaya, checking her pulse. Just as he stood up, the beating of feet on the hard stone floor sounded, and Hanajima, Uotani, and Megumi appeared.

As they made their way toward the crowd, a path was made for them. Megumi didn't need to go through the path made for them, though. He could see Amaya lying in a small pool of blood, her silver hair shining in the moonlight that shone like a spotlight on her.

"Oh dear…" Hanajima stared at Amaya sadly, and then looked over to Megumi, who had a lone crystallized tear trickling slowly down his cheek. Uotani was too shocked to say anything, until she saw a bit of blood scattered on Akito's yukata.

"You killed her, didn't you!" Uotani marched over through to Akito through the crowd, scolding him. The mob watched her as she stared hatefully at Akito, who only looked at her solemnly.

"She is not dead yet." The group stared at him, why hadn't he told them? Hatori, however, wasted no time and rushed Amaya over to his office to try to save her in time. As Hatori busied himself, the zodiac decided to take action.

"I don't care who the hell you are, I will _never_ listen to you!" Kyo had stepped up and yelled in Akito's face, agitating the god. He had already been scolded many times, and he was getting tired of it, they all stood around Akito, yelling.

"I know what I did, now stop, all of you!" Akito stood up, slapping Kyo away, and glaring at everyone else. "I don't care what I did, though! I am still your god and I will always be! Listen to me or you will be punished!"

Akito kicked Yuki and Shigure away from him, and continued with the rest of the crowd until no one was nearby him. The zodiac got up, angered. Even Kisa was upset; they had let themselves be pushed around by Akito way too much.

Just as they got up to argue more, Akito began to glow and shake. A few seconds later, Yuki joined in. Next was Haru, then Kisa, and so on. The pattern was the order of the Chinese Zodiac. Once everyone was glowing, they stared floating, as if they were being pulled up by strings connected to their abdomens.

Yuki gasped as he saw a semi-transparent blue Buddha figure slip out of Akito's chest and into the middle of the room. Next, a rat figure slipped out of him, joining the Buddha in the middle. A minute or so later, a blue cat figure slipped out of Kyo's abdomen. Once it joined all the figures in the middle, they vanished, and the bluish glow left with them.

As the glow vanished, everyone stopped floating and fell to the ground. It seemed as if they were all weak, as if a part of their power was taken away. But not only the power was taken away, Kyo felt lighter than before, as did everyone else. It seemed that the curse had been broken.

-

-

-

Tohru sat watching Amaya sleep, thanking whoever ran heaven that Amaya was breathing at the moment. Though, her state wasn't much better than alive, Amaya was in a comatose state, and showed no signs of ever waking up. Tohru hadn't even seen Megumi blink since he arrived to see Amaya. Hatori was also watching her, and even though his face was expressionless, Tohru knew he too was worried.

Sighing, Tohru wondered where Kyo was; right now she could use his company. Tohru got up and walked over to the foot of Amaya's bed, looking at her and Megumi, they were such a cute couple, but they were alike. Somehow, Tohru knew Amaya used to be different, before she had turned into a cat girl, before she became an outcast.

Unexpectedly, strong arms wrapped around Tohru's waist, and she felt herself being pulled to someone's body, which was obviously a boy's, for she felt strong, firm muscles pressing against her back. Gasping, she struggled to get out of the stranger's grip, until he spoke softly into her ear in a voice that sent shivers (not out of _fear_) down her spine.

"Tohru, it's me. The curse is broken now." Tohru smiled and leaned into Kyo, blushing as he softly placed his mouth over a part of her neck and gave her a hickie (that's what it's called, right?).

"So I see what Ayame said Shigure said was true, you two _are_ together." Hatori and Megumi were staring at the blushing couple, analyzing them. After a minute or so, Hatori smiled sincerely. "Good luck with that." The cat and the onigiri thanked Hatori, who went back to some paper work he hadn't finished. Megumi kept staring at the two, who were a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't mind me." The curse boy looked innocently at the two, and Kyo rolled his eyes playfully (Oh my, what has this world come to! A _playful_ Kyo!).

"Oh, so you're taking notes on how to woo a girl, aren't you? I don't think Amaya will be as easy as Tohru, you know…" Megumi blushed and turned his attention back to the sleeping Amaya, trying to hide his red face. (I LOVE AOL RADIO! Sorry, random, I just HAD to say it.)

Later, everyone visited Amaya again. She was partially the reason the curse was broken, even though she didn't know that, so the ex-zodiac owed her. They gave her their wishes, and they all went home, only Megumi and Hatori stayed. Hatori had to watch over her, and Megumi was spending the night because he was worried.

-

-

-

As Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure walked home, they all smiled, especially Kyo when he remembered that he could put his arm around Tohru's waist now. Once he remembered, they walked all the way home the same way, giggling, sneaking small kisses, and just being happy. Shigure muttered "young love" and "ah, adolescence" a lot while hugging each passing female (no matter how old, unless they looked like a bag lady, then Shigure would run away screaming), and Yuki rolled his eyes so many times it was a surprise that they didn't keep rolling. Truth was he couldn't wait to see Machi. (Ooh, Yuki's got the hots! Yuki's got the hots! Hee hee!)

-

-

-

AOL Radio rocks! If you have AIM, you should upgrate to get it. Sorry about my outbursts, I'm feeling weird today... Maybe I have a sickness that gives me a stuffed nose, a sore throat, and a very bubbly personality. I sure hope not. Maybe it's all of the cookies I ate. Oh well! Currently listening to Happy Birthday to Me by Hidetoshi. It's almost my birthday, which is in approximately three weeks. Ok, now Hitomi No Kakera is on. Now Blue by Yoko Kanno. My, these songs are short... I don't like this one... It gives me a headache. Don't listen to Blue by Yoko Kanno. Yoko Kanno stinks altogether, so don't listen to him at all. Sayonara, before I bore you to death before you review. Please review. When I don't get reviews I log out and review to myself, critisizing myself. I don;t think I spelled that right... And once I called Akito Ayame or Amaya... Did you know that Ayame is a girl's name? It means iris. Amaya means night rain. Night rain sounds prettier than iris. Akito is a girl's name, too. So is Yuki. Haru is a girl's name.Amaya is a girl name... Saki is a girl name... Arisa is a girl name... Kisa is a girl name... Kagura is a girl name... Isuzu is a weird name... I'm bored.


	18. Comatose

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Fruits Basket. I got over it, so you should too.**

Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've been at the shore. The whole time I was there, it rained cats and dogs (not literally, for all you idiotic boobs out there reading). I didn't bring my notebook, though, so I couldn't write. Instead I practiced my game face for Family Feud (I won everytime I wasn't host, but there were only three of us playing, so there was more feud than family). I've also been limboing through three different ideas for this chapter. Before, Amaya was kissing a catamose version of Megumi who she was betrothed to. Then she was flinging goya (a bitter vegetable full of vitamin C) at Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo. Now, it's completely different, and less funny. -.- I'm no good at comedy anyway. So, here's the chappie.

Chapter 16

Amaya looked above her, a beautiful purple sky floated up high above her dotted with candy clouds was floating over a field of silvery paper flowers shimmered in the faint light that came off of the moon creating a magnificent view, but the pain the cat girl was feeling destroyed the moment. She felt as if she was being stabbed with millions of white hot knives over and over again. There was also a tremendous pain emitting from her stomach.

"The pain… Where has it come from?" Amaya clutched her stomach as she sat up. There were no cuts or wounds of any kind on her skin, and no blood was to be found. She groaned and struggled to her feet, grabbing her katana handle as reassurance. When she finally tried to walk, an enormous sting stretched throughout her body, and she collapsed again.

"I've got to get up!" Amaya hoisted herself up again, shaking from the pain coursing through her body. She succeeded in getting up and staying up, with much effort. (Dammit! You know that gripz commercial, right? It's nearly impossible to throw those things into your mouth… I'm encircled with fallen ones right now.) "Now where to?"

It suddenly started raining wrathfully; drenching Amaya and making her crumple back down again. "Dammit, rain! Dammit you!" Amaya dropped her clenched hand to the ground, not even thinking of attempting to get up again, the pain was just too severe.

"I guess I'll just lie here…"

-

-

-

Megumi was watching Amaya intently, seeing her wince and whimper in pain. He was truly heartbroken. First, Amaya avoided him as much as possible, and now she was in a comma from which she might never awake. To add to it all, it seemed as Amaya couldn't escape pain, even in her cataleptic state.

"Amaya, please be alright…" The boy looked upon her once more before walking away. "Goodbye, Amaya." Hatori watched as Megumi disappeared, dragging his feet.

"I don't think he'll be coming back, Amaya-kun. You broke his heart one too many times, and he doesn't want it broken again." Amaya just grimaced, and Hatori continued. "Why do you push everyone away? Why are you so distant?" Amaya winced again and Hatori sighed and walked back to his desk.

-

-

-

"Goodbye, Amaya." A familiar voice echoed in the field of silver flowers as she laid in the soaking rain, shivering in the cold.

"I don't think he'll be coming back, Amaya-kun. You broke his heart one too many times, and he doesn't want it broken again." Another voice rang down from the sky. Amaya looked up, rain drops streaming down her face "Why do you push everyone away? Why are you so distant?"

Amaya gasped and closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't heard what she had just heard. Who was saying that, and why were they saying that? Suddenly, she remembered her sword going through her middle. Amaya immediately matched the first voice to Megumi, and the second to Hatori.

"Wait, where am I?" The cat girl sat up, ignoring the pain that ripped throughout her body as she did. Looking around, Amaya didn't get any ideas as to where she was, and where Megumi's and Hatori's voices had come from. She stood up, wincing slightly, and, with little hesitation, sped off in a random direction.

After running in the same direction for quite a while, Amaya sprinted off in another direction. She practiced this method of discovery repetitively, but all she found was a never-ending stretch of the same field of silver flowers and purple sky pouring rain.

"How did I end up here?" Amaya asked herself, while panting, for she had run at a high speed (which, for her, is about sixty five, perhaps seventy miles per hour, thanks to her awesome catness, since she gets the powers of all the greatest cats, such as cheetah speed). "I could be sleeping…" The cat girl (who can run really fast) pinched herself, trying to wake herself up, which didn't work.

Amaya frowned; she didn't feel the pinch, only the sting that she had woken up with. This was awfully odd… To think of it, she hadn't felt the wind whipping at her face when she had ran, looking for an end to the maddening similarity of the colossal plain of silver flowers.

"I must be in a comma…" Amaya bit her lip, wondering how she could possibly wake up. Then again, who said she needed to wake up? She could stay in a comma, living in this little world of her own, with no worries. And, if this was her mind, she could control it! She could make anything she wanted! As Amaya beamed happily, a huge twinge of pain shook her body, making her fall to her knees. That's right; the pain would be there, even if she stayed…

Amaya wished for unconsciousness in unconsciousness, so that was what she got. Soon, everything went black, and the pain subsided. There was… nothing.

-

-

-

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru looked up at Kyo's face, which was just above hers, for he was holding her as they lay on the roof, watching the stars. They were enjoying the fact that the curse was broken, and that they could embrace each other.

"Yes, Tohru?" Kyo smiled contently at Tohru, he had all he wanted right here, in his arms. What was that? It was Tohru. All he wanted was Tohru, no matter how bad times were she was all he could ever wish for.

"Do… Do you consider us as… a couple?" The onigiri girl blushed as Kyo looked at her queerly, frowning. Truth be told, he was shocked that she had to even ask that question.

"Of course, Tohru! You do consider us as a couple, right?" Tohru blushed and nodded, smiling as well. Kyo smiled and pecked her lips quickly. When she smiled, Kyo pulled Tohru into a deeper kiss, flipping her so he was pinning her to the ground, making out.

As Kyo was trailing kisses down Tohru's neck, Yuki climbed up the ladder, clearing his throat after not being noted for about five minutes. The two noticed him standing there, and they immediately sat up, unusually straight.

"Now that I've got your attention… I am sorry, Honda-san, but dinner isn't going to cook itself, and neither am I or Shigure…" Kyo scoffed Yuki and Shigure were by far the worst cooks in the universe, no, hold on, make that in the galaxy.

"Yo, rat boy, I thought you were on a charcoal rich diet!" Kyo snickered and Yuki got quite a look on his face. Tohru decided to go off to make dinner before anyone got too hungry.

For a while Yuki just stood there, glaring at Kyo. Kyo just ignored him, until he felt holed being burnt into the back of his head.

"Go away, rat boy! Don't you have someone to make out with? Who was that, Haru? Oh, wait no… He dumped you for Rin… What about Machi?" Yuki blushed and looked away, thinking for a comeback.

"I was never with Haru, and Rin is still ignoring him. Machi has very strict parents, so I can't see her…" Yuki sighed and sat down next to Kyo, who actually looked… guilty! (WTF! The cat feeling sorry for the rat! What's next! Wait, what is that in the sky! It's a bird; it's a plane; IT'S KAGURA! You know, flying pigs. Ok, nobody gets it… '-.- Come on, WORK WITH ME, PEOPLE!)

"Really, how strict?" Kyo looked over to Yuki, who sighed nonchalantly.

"Her parents won't let her have a boyfriend. We were dating secretly, but her parents found out, and she got in trouble." Kyo bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

"Man that stinks…" The two sat on the roof in silence, thinking, until Tohru clambered up the ladder, almost falling and being caught by the two, telling them that dinner was ready.

-

-

-

For those who didn't notice, Amaya's catamose landscape was a more personalized verion of that described in Imaginary by Evanescence. Here are the lyrics holding the description, which happen to make up the chorus:

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullabye_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Anyway, I didn't thank my reviewers so far, so thank you to all of my old reviewers, and to my new reviewer, Hend. Domo arigatou gozamaisu (thank you very much)! Anyway, I'll let you be going. Sayonara (goodbye) for now! Neko Warrior signing out!


	19. Mother!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Rawr.**

Thank you to all my reviewers. This chapter is a little longer, but it might be kinda odd, since I'm posting this at 3 AM. God, my sleeping habits are almost as bad as Shigure's. I guess that's what it means to be a writer. God, I'm so tired. Oh well.

-

-

-

Chapter 17

It had been a week since Amaya went into her cataleptic state, and Megumi hadn't come back to visit her once. Amaya hadn't stirred in that time, either. Hatori was getting worried that he might actually have to cut off Amaya's support and let her rest in peace, forever.

Hatori had struggled to find another way out of this situation, but Amaya was slowly sinking deeper within herself, and soon she wouldn't be able to survive, even with the support. That would hurt Amaya and she would be able to feel it, even in her comatose condition. Finally, he decided that he would call everyone and tell them that if she wasn't awake in a month, he would let her move on.

So, now, Hatori was wondering who to call first. Amaya would want her beloved to know first, right? The doctor picked out the phone and called the Hanajima residence.

"Hello, this is Dr. Sohma." Hatori said into the phone, trying to sound official.

"Yo, Hatori! So, what's up?" Uotani's voice boomed through the speaker, and Hatori pulled away. After making sure his ear was alright, Hatori put the phone back to his ear.

"I have some… bad news. May I please talk to Megumi? He would want to hear first." There was a sound of someone muffling the speaker, and a distant yell for Megumi. The phone was uncovered again and Megumi's voice could be heard.

"Yes?" Hatori winced; this was going to be hard.

"Amaya... she hasn't woken up. She's slowly dying, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. If she doesn't wake up by the end of the month, I'll take away her support, and let her rest in peace." There was a sound of the phone clattering on the floor. It seemed as if Megumi had dropped the phone.

There were sounds of scuffling feet, and the phone emitted a sound that suggested that is was being picked up.

"Hello, what happened?" Saki's voice was now coming from the phone. Hatori gulped, repeating this would be hard work, his throat was already dry.

"Amaya's showing signs that she's dying, slowly. There's nothing I can do. I have to cut off her support by the end of the month. If she doesn't wake up by then, it'll be obvious that she's only suffering, and we're not helping her." Hatori heard a gasp, apparently he was on speaker, because Uotani could be heard.

"I need to tell the others, so I must hang up now." Hatori pushed the off button on the phone. Truth be told, he had a lot of time to tell everyone, he just didn't wanted to avoid the uncomfortable conversation that was being held.

"I might as well call the others…"

-

-

-

Tohru was humming while washing the dishes that were used in lunch. She passed a wet but shining dish over to a figure beside her, who happened to be Kyo. He grabbed the plate and dried it off, then placed it on the top of a pile of clean dishes.

The two just washed dishes and enjoyed each other's company in silence, until the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Kyo-kun!" Tohru dried off her hands and rushed over to the phone, picking it up quickly. "Hello, who is this?"

"Tohru-san, don't you use caller ID? It is I, Hatori." Tohru blushed and let out a little "oh".

"Hello Hatori-san! How are you!" Tohru smiled, but Kyo had bad feelings about this, Hatori, as a doctor, usually didn't give good news.

"Well, Tohru-san, I've been better. I've gotten yelled at a lot today… But that isn't what's bothering me… You see, Amaya isn't doing well. She's slowly dying. I can't do anything, or else I would. At the end of this month, I'm going to let her go, if she doesn't wake up." Tohru was so shocked, she dropped the phone, much like Megumi had.

"I've been getting a lot of that lately…" Hatori's voice sounded from the fallen phone, but no one heard his remark, nor did they particularly care.

"Tohru!" Kyo ran over to her, holding her close. "What happened!" Tohru didn't answer, but instead turned into him and put her head on his chest, weeping.

"K-Kyo, its A-Amaya. She's n-not well…." Kyo rested his head in the crook of Tohru's neck for a moment before lifting his head up again and hugging Tohru even closer to his body.

"You can tell me later, for right now you can cry your eyes out." Kyo picked up the phone with one hand and spoke into it. "Hey Hatori, speak to you later, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, her hung up the phone and went back to comforting Tohru.

Kyo sat Tohru down at the table and let her cling onto him, crying into his shoulder. This continued for quite a long time. Eventually, Yuki came in and saw Tohru still sobbing in Kyo's arms, and immediately got ready to attack. He stopped short, however, when he saw Kyo mouth something about a phone call from Hatori. Yuki knew that he should leave the couple alone, so he went up to his room, probably to call Hatori to see what this was all about.

Around dinnertime, Shigure walked through the sliding doors and saw Tohru, with her tearstained face, lying on top of Kyo, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Shigure just smiled sadly, picking up the phone to order take out.

-

-

-

Amaya was lying down, staring up at the still lilac sky. She felt pain coursing throughout her body. It had grown stronger with each moment she spent in this imaginary world of hers.

The cat girl felt terribly lonely, but the only thing that kept her from trying to wake up was that someone always came to talk to her in the real world. Although she couldn't see them, she could hear them, and that was all that mattered to her.

Feeling her emotions turn depressing, she expected the rain that always came here when she was sad. And, soon enough, the candy clouds let the little drops of rainwater fall to the ground. She knew it was just an illusion, but it seemed as if the raindrops were speaking to her.

"Hurry, for you don't have much time!" One raindrop seemed to say. The raindrop landed right by Amaya's left ear. She jumped up, the message was easy to decipher, unlike the usual babble of the rain here.

"Open your eyes to the love around you." The next speaking raindrop landed by Amaya's right hand, but missed just by a millimeter. Amaya jumped again. This was odd…

"Why don't I have much time! And what do you mean by the love around me!" Amaya yelled up to the sky. If there was one thing she had learned in the time she had spent here it was that anything could answer her, that everything here had some advice to give, something to say.

"You may feel you're alone, but I'm still here with you." The voice had come from behind her. Amaya wheeled around to see a beautiful woman with cobalt black hair and purple eyes stood there, a loving look on her face. She was wearing a black, blue, and purple dress and a fedora. Just then she noticed a girl her age peeking out from behind the woman. The girl looked just like her, she could be her twin! Wait, no, her eyes where a deep sapphire, just the opposite of Amaya's ruby eyes.

"W-who are you!" Amaya stood up, facing the two with a look of fear on her face. The two looked at each other sadly.

"You don't remember us, darling?" The woman's eyes showed hurt. The girl, her eyes were full of fear, her head poking out from behind the purple eyed, black haired woman. Suddenly, the rain stopped and the sun shined brightly, illuminating the lavender sky stunningly.

"M-mom! Is that really, truly you?" Amaya's eyes clouded with tears as an old mental would opened up again. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Amaya dear, it's me." Amaya smiled and ran into her mother's open arms, tears of joy streaming behind her.

"Mom…" The girl that looked like Amaya stared at her sadly, knowing she had been forgotten.

"Amaya-chan?" The girl had a timid voice, but as Amaya looked to her, she smiled. "Do you… remember me?" Amaya shook her head and the girl looked defeated.

"I suppose Hatori-ue erased my memory of you… You do seem… familiar." Amaya let go of her mother and walked over and in front of the girl. "I'm sorry, I truly can't remember."

"I'm your twin, Mi Nami. I wish you would remember me…" Amaya looked down and hugged the Mi Nami tenderly.

"I wish I would, too. But we can get to know each other now! You can stay here, in my imaginary land, with me!" Mi Nami and Amaya's mom looked at each other sadly.

"Amaya-chan, I want to, but then you would die! We can meet in the real world, I'm still alive." Amaya looked from Mi Nami to her mom, and then back again.

"But mom, what about you, you're dead!" Tears welled up in Amaya's eyes, she had never known her mom, but she really wanted to.

"Honey, since you're staying in your comatose world, you can't do vital things! You're going to die, and you don't need to die yet. I know I'll see you again, in heaven. Try to wake up, please. If not for me, for Mi Nami and Megumi." Amaya's eyes were still clouded with tears, but she smiled and hugged her mother again.

"I'll do it for all three of you! I guess you must be going, then…" Her visitor both nodded and Amaya hugged Mi Nami.

"I'm watching over you, darling." Amaya's mother (whose name is Mai) sprouted glorious, feathery angel wings and faded away, leaving Amaya and Mi Nami.

"I will see you in next to no time, sister. Good tidings to you." Mi Nami bowed her head and she too faded away.

"Goodbye, sister, mother. I shall miss you." Amaya closed her eyes and fell down back into the silver paper flowers, trying to hold back tears. "I saw you, and you were as perfect as Hatori-ue said! I promise you, I _will_ wake up!"

Tears streamed down Amaya's face as she looked at the still illuminated sky.

-

-

-

Happy... Sad... Touching... Yeah, that just about covers it. So, you like Ayama's mom? She's nice. Yeah... Mi Nami means beautiful wave, and Mai means brightness. Yesh, Amaya has a twin. She's gonna appear in the sequel somehow. And yesh, Mai is Amaya's guardian angel. Well, Amaya's old guaridan angel did a crappy job so he was fired recently and replaced by Mai, who, before, was a messenger angel. She mostly worked on those dream missionary thingies, like a Constantine job. Amaya also has another brother, but he's dead and I really don't give a crap about him. And only Hatori knows this, since Akito kinda forgot, but Akito isn't Amaya's brother, he's her step brother. You see, Amaya's mom married Akito's dad after Amaya's dad died. Akito's mom, Ren, divorced Akito's dad and wanted nothing to do with Akito, but Akito loved Mai like his own mother because she was so kind to him. Anyway... I'm tired, so while I catch forty winks, you should review as a pleasent suprise. So, Sayonara... Guten Morgen... I guess... Since it's past 12 AM... Ugg... bye.


	20. Hentai Neko

**Disclaimer: I d not own Fruits Basket of Fubura, nor will I ever. But if I did, there would be more episodes. Grr. Why do they only make them to the end of the 6th book! Dammit, stupid people who decided to stop it. Rawr.**

This, like a few others, is a filler chapter. However, now i know where I'm getting, and how to get there, as well as how I'm going to set up for a sequel. I couldn't let a month pass is one chapter, so I had to put this in. Nearly four full pages, and yet hardly any words. Weird... Anyway... here's the 18th chappie. Wow, the numbers are getting higher... O.O I can't believe I have 18 chapters! Owo (and no, this is NOT a typo). sigh I guess I'll thank my reviewers and such. Thanks to my reviewers: mooflower, hend, Kitty Kyon Lover, Me not signed in number one, Me not signed in mumber two, me not signed in number three, Amandazh94, Amanda, nekokazam, Aqua, Kayla, redsarah, yeah, that's it. And thank you to my alert ppls: AmethystButterfly, Aqua Aneko, Crazy 109, Kitty Kyon Lover, Kyo's lil princess, hend, and ozeloton. Thank you also the my fav pplz:Amandazh94, Kitty Kyon Lover, Nogitsune-chan, Pantiffel, anime-freak-4ever92, hend, and redsarah. Thanks. And now... here's the 18th capter (everyone: FINALLY!) Grr...

-

-

-

Chapter 18

Hatori was looking over the monitor that showed Amaya's vitals when he heard the constant beeping of the monitor that was keeping track of her heart beat speed up from its slow, almost nonstop, drum.

"What! She's… trying to wake up!" Hatori rushed to Amaya's side to watch her as she attempted to awake. Her eyes actually flickered, but they didn't open. It looked as if Amaya was stuck in her comma, unlike most people are. Research said that if people knew they were in a comatose state, they would be able to wake up with a little bit of endeavor (not in reality, people, it's just for the story).

-

-

-

Amaya screamed in frustration, she couldn't awaken! "Dammit, stupid comma, why can't I just wake up!" Rain clouds blocked the purple sky and it started to rain again. The raindrops fell hard, soaking Amaya to the bone. Soon, her hair was wet and stuck to her face, as her clothes did.

Amaya was crying silent tears that couldn't be seen, because of the rain. She was worried about death, afraid even. Although she didn't show it, she was afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid of death, and afraid of people. That was what drove her into this situation, that and her arrogance.

"I'm so selfish; I want to live but stay in this place! I don't care about how this is hurting Hatori, I just want to stay here! I'm going to die if I don't wake up, and I can't because I stayed in here too long. This is where my selfishness gets me, in death's grip! Well, you know what; I deserve to die! I put myself before everyone else, and when you're on a serious job, that can mean the pain or death of the rest of the squad."

The rain came down harder, raining cats and dogs (not literally), and Amaya broke down crying, making up for all the grief in her cruel life she hadn't cried about before, the life she hadn't turned around. So Amaya knelt down, tears streaming down her face, to wait for her death.

-

-

-

"Kyo… Amaya is going to die, isn't she?" Tohru was holding Kyo's hand, sitting on the roof with him, watching the rain clouds roll in.

"No, she won't. Amaya is strong, she's going to hold on and wake up." Tohru looked over at Kyo and smiled sadly. It was nice of him to say that, but he didn't have to fib.

"Kyo, please, you don't have to lie to me." Tohru looked away, waiting for Kyo to tell her that Amaya was going to die. Instead, she felt a weight on her shoulder. "Kyo?"

"Tohru, I was telling the truth." Tohru turned to look at Kyo's head on her shoulder. She rubbed his head softly, and then rested her head on his.

"I just hope it is… I don't think Megumi would take her death too easily…" Kyo sighed, thinking about the two that would make such a kawaii couple. It really was too bad that they hadn't worked out yet.

"Neither do I... I think he's in love with her…" Tohru smiled and kissed Kyo's cheek softly. _'He's in love with her as much as I am with Tohru…' _Kyo sighed, causing Tohru to frown.

"What is it, Kyo-kun?" Kyo lifted his head off of Tohru's shoulder and looked off into the forest that surrounded Shigure's house. Tohru was worried he was offended by her brief peck at his cheek, which, of course, he wasn't.

"I can't imagine the grief Megumi is feeling right now… If you were the one in the comma… If you died so would my world." Tohru's frown turned to a gloomy smile as Kyo grabbed her hand, to make sure she was still there. A noise came from down on the ground and both Tohru and Kyo looked down. It was the Hanajima's (Saki and Megumi) and Uotani.

"Come on." Kyo jumped off the roof, landing on his feet. The three visitors stared at him as he caught Tohru when she hopped down. He set Tohru back on her feet and they both walked over to greet their (staring) company. "What, it's faster."

"Did you hear about Amaya?" Tohru and Kyo looked at each other and nodded slowly and sadly. Megumi's head hang in heartache. Hanajima placed her hand on her younger brother's shoulder supportively and the five walked into the house.

As they walked in, Yuki was sitting at the kitchen table, on the phone, talking. "Yes, of course, Machi-chan. I'll go get ready right now." Yuki put down the phone, but as he rushed out of the room, he spotted Tohru coming in. "Oh, Honda-san, I won't be home for dinner, Machi's parents are considering letting her go out with me, but I have to go over there for dinner. I hope you understand."

Tohru nodded, while Kyo thought about his (rather short) tête-à-tête (I love unusual words n.n) with Yuki up on the roof. "Good luck, rat." Kyo shouted up to Yuki, causing everyone to stare at him. Had the cat just… wished the cat fortuity!

Tohru smiled at Kyo and jumped to hug him. "My Kyo is changing." She and Kyo blushed as everyone smiled at them, but Uotani made a play face, confusing everyone.

"_Your_ Kyo! So you two _are_ together!" Uotani laughed and rustled Kyo's hair, afterward hugging Tohru. She looked around, and saw everyone smiling. Everyone, except Megumi. "Oh…" The mood of the room darkened when Megumi's sad and lonely face.

"Megumi… Amaya will wake up." Saki hugged her brother, who didn't reply in anyway (his head still hung). She let go, noting Megumi's mood as just plain cold.

"I am sure she will." Megumi didn't dare look at anyone when he spoke this, because if he did, they would be able to see the doubt in his eyes. "Let us not think about her now, though. This visit was meant to be happy, and the memory of her condition shall not defeat the purpose."

"Megumi, I haven't heard you once say Amaya's name." Megumi turned around to stare at Kyo. "Does she shame you?" Megumi dropped his gaze to the floor, thinking.

"No… She could never shame me, although her name brings me mourning…" Everybody stared at Megumi, wondering what he meant. "Her name brings up so much grief, I can't let go of that. It wasn't that she upset me, but when I heard she died… And then when she was in bed for days, avoiding me… And now… I can't take it. I wish I could forget her, but I can't. She's going to die and abandon me here. I can't live without her, but I have…"

Tohru's eyes welled up with tears, which were hid by Kyo's shoulder. Saki put her hand on Megumi's head, wordlessly comforting him. Uotani put her hand on Megumi's shoulder, trying to look as if she wasn't close to tears.

"Amaya _will_ wake up. She _won't_ die, and she _won't_ abandon you here. I have a feeling, even if Amaya died; she would haunt you, rather than leave you." Uotani laughed. From what she had seen and heard of Amaya, she wasn't one to give up on anything or anyone. She would haunt Megumi if she had a choice; even kill to be his guardian angel.

"It's about dinnertime… What would you like to eat, Megumi?" Tohru walked over to the stove, putting her apron on over her head, though she needed some assistance from Kyo to tie the bow in the back (after he had helped her in getting the head loop out of her hair).

"I would like… leeks." Megumi smirked as Kyo's jaw dropped and his eye twitched is disgust (for leeks).

"I don't eat leeks, but I'm sure Tohru will make something _special_ for me." Everyone looked like eye popping squeaky toys (like this: O.O the period is the mouth, not the nose) as they heard the articulation on special. Kyo, to tie it all together, started trailing kisses down Tohru's neck until he reached the top of her shirt (which, since she was wearing one of those cleavage showing, more like undershirt, tops, was pretty low…). That was when Uotani picked up a pan and banged him over the head, knocking him out cold.

As you can imagine, dinner was quite an event. Food was flying, heads were banging pans, voices were lifted, and ex-dogs were called perverts (Gee, I wonder who that is… -.-'). Everyone forgot their worries and had a great time. So, Yuki missed out on quite a bit (though he saw the whole "_special_" thing from the hallway, where he muttered hatai neko quite a few times).

-

-

-

Aww, how happy. Meanwhile Amaya is dying alone in a comma with comatose rain soaking her to the cataleptic bone. -.-' How very thoughtful and nice. Don't worry, nobody is foretting her, except maybe Akito (that bastard). I wish somebody would review the last chapter... When i ask everybody to, they don't. but if I don't they do. Reverse phsycology is annoying. So... don't reply! (no, I don't mean it! review, REVIEW!) :'( Wah... Oh well:D Sayonara until next chapter (unless any of you pplz review...)


	21. Poll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket/Fubura. Even though this isn't really a chapter, I guess I have to say it anyway.**

Sorry for getting your hopes up with this appearing, but I need some help. It seems that, even though I told you all I did, that I indeed do _not_ know where the hell I am going -.-'. Anyway, I want you all to review to tell me what I should do. I have an ending for both, and a plot for a sequel for both. Now, you decide.

Should I:

a. Let Amaya live to see another day (and Megumi)

or

b. Kill Amaya off -is holding Amaya's katana with an evil look on my face, wait, that should be Akito...-

Now you all are making the calls. I humbly ask of you to pretty pretty please with a discusting marchino cherry and even more discusting powdered sugar on top review and tell me what you think! I'll tally up the votes and then Amaya's destiny shall be decided! If she was real, boy oh boy would she be mad at me. Anyway, sayonara until the next chapter, or until any of you review like I asked so humbly of you. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! -.- You don't have to tell me I'm insane, I know that.


	22. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket/Fubura. -.-' I'm tired of saying that. I whish I owned good drawing skills. Unfortunately, I don't. Grr.**

Ok, I know a while ago I said I wouldn't be able to keep putting chapters up because the story was coming to an end. That was not the case then. It is the case _now_, though. Oh, the vote was unanimous. You'll have to find out what it is unanimous to, though. I was only expecting one person to review when I only got one yesterday. I got two more today. I certainly didn't need to recount, that's for sure. -.-' Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to my voters: princessofslythindor, Serinity's angel, and hend. Let's see if I can ge this right... domo arigatou gozaimasu. If anyone knows, can you tell me if it's wrong? if it's right, don't bother. Anyway, here's the 19th chapter.

-

-

-

Chapter 19

"I-I can't wake up… That means I'm going to die…" Amaya was lying down in the paper flowers that filled the field. In anger, she stood up and threw her sword which was strapped to her waist. "Oh…" Amaya remembered that her katana would just keep flying on until it lost momentum, because there was nothing to stop it. "Dammit."

Eventually, the blade flew out of Amaya's eyesight. By then, the cat girl had calmed down and felt very weak. She hadn't let the pain disable her, but now that she believed she was going to die, it didn't really matter to her anymore. "Who needs protection in an imaginary land, anyway? I'm just going to die, anyway." Letting her hope escape her, which was the only thing that held her up, Amaya crumpled to her knees, her legs splaying about like a young fawn's.

There was a knocking sound coming from the sky, as all real world noises came. Amaya had been trying to forget the real world and had automatically put herself into unconsciousness in unconsciousness whenever there was a sound heard, which was quite often, so often that she had completely lost track of time, not like she had been able to keep track of it. But now, she couldn't tell you even how long it _seemed_ that she was in there. She was about to let herself dose off again when she heard Tohru's very sad voice. This must be important, and abnormally sad, for Tohru was never sad.

"Hatori-san, is Amaya awa- She isn't…" Soft footsteps were heard rushing around, and soon slower, louder footsteps came in.

"I'm afraid she isn't… Though I cannot go on supporting her with the vitals she needs, she will eventually die if she doesn't awake. She also can't seem to awaken right now." Amaya's eyes widened. She was going do die, so soon!

"She must get better! She must or… everyone will grow sad! Megumi-san is so sad all ready; he won't even say her name!" Amaya's head dropped, she didn't want to hear this anymore. She was causing Megumi pain, but she couldn't stop! She always caused him pain, she might as well be gone, so he didn't have the pain she brought.

"He would be happier if- No! Mother said I should wake up. But it might- No!" Amaya hissed at her own pessimistic thinking and fell forward, banging her head on the ground (believe it or not, that was on purpose, and it didn't hurt. In there, Amaya could shove her katana through her head and it wouldn't hurt in the least, though it wouldn't look very pleasant…).

-

-

-

Tohru walked over to Amaya's bed, tears welling up in her eyes. She walked over to the foot of the bed where a chair was positioned and sat down. She felt two strong arms rest on her shoulders and pull her into a one-sided hug. Tohru sighed and gently put her small hands on the arms, which snaked away and their owner sat down next to Tohru.

"Kyo, tell me again, is Amaya going to live?" Kyo sighed and planted a kiss upon his girlfriend's cheek.

"She might, and she might not. It's her choice." Tohru closed her eyes tightly to get the teardrops out of her sapphire (or brown, it depends. Sometimes in the show her eyes are brown, and sometimes they're blue. In the manga they're blue) eyes.

As she spoke, Tohru's voice wavered a bit. "K-Kyo… what do you think she will choose?" Hearing the sadness in her voice, Kyo hugged Tohru, after pecking her lips gently.

"She'll choose the right thing. I know she will." Hatori watched the hugging couple. He wished that he could have protected Kanna as Kyo did Tohru and as Megumi and Amaya tried to from Akito. He knew that he couldn't do anything about it, because Kanna was married now, and that she didn't remember a thing about what they had had before.

Soon after that, many other came in (to be precise: Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, he was dragged there -.-' evil little basta- I mean… goat, Shigure, Yuki, and, unfortunately for Yuki, Ayame). The room was loud and full of well-wishing, concerned people. This showed how much they really appreciated what Amaya had helped them to do (break the curse) and that they cared for her as a family ordinarily would.

Among the ruckus, Hatori was trying to check Amaya's vitals, which wasn't going so agreeably (the crowd in there was so large it was hard to move around, especially with Momiji bouncing around like the little bunny he used to be, and Kyo and Yuki fending off, or beating up, Shigure and Ayame as well as each other, and Kisa hugging Tohru while Hiro scowled and stole stuff from "onee-chan").

Eventually, it grew dark outside. The darker it was, the more people there were in the room. Even in the huge crowd, Megumi wasn't there, which was very surprising because Hanajima was. Everyone quieted down as they felt midnight (which was when Hatori had to let her rest in peace) draw near. By 11:30, everyone was deathly silent; even those who cried kept their weeping soundless.

Hatori bowed his head and stood by the head of Amaya's bed, ready for anything. Truth be told, he had believed Amaya would have awakened by now. He had never expected that he would _actually_ have to cut off her support.

Kisa clung to Tohru, who had one arm around her, and the other around Kyo's neck, who was holding her close to him. Hiro had a gentle grip on Kisa's arm, which he wouldn't let ago for the world. Even Rin, who was not exactly fond of Amaya, was gripping Haru's shirt tightly. Ayame had placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder, and it had not been swat away. Akito was gripping the edge of Hatori's desk so tight that the wood was splintering. Uotani was being held tight by Kureno, who as well as everyone else, looked rather apprehensive, though he had never met the child with silver-like hair and feline features.

Eventually, no matter how slow time seemed to go, it became 11:35, then 11:45, and next 11:50, followed by 11:55. Everyone held their breath as the minute hand on the clock ticked to 11:59. All was silent, until there was a loud bang of the door swinging open and hitting the wall (as well as Kagura, who was behind the door. Sorry, I just detest Kagura as much as I do Akito). Megumi stood in the doorway, panting.

"Amaya!" He ran over to the side of the bed, still panting. "Wake up! You have to wake up!" Megumi exclaimed, so unlike his calm, quiet self. In fact, tears were streaming his red (because he was running) face, staining it with sorrow. "You just have to…" Megumi broke down crying, laying his head down on Amaya's mattress, his arms sheltering his head from seeing anybody look at him. It didn't matter, though, because he was also blinded by tears.

-

-

-

Amaya saw her imaginary landscape flourish into view. But she didn't really look around, but focused on the sobbing she heard coming from the purple sky, from the real world, where her body laid.

"Y-you have to wake up!" A sad, weak from crying, voice came from the heavens. She could barely tell, but she knew this voice belonged to Megumi. She heard more weeping, which she presumed was coming from Megumi.

"Hai, I must wake up!" Amaya closed her eyes, huffing in determination, once again focusing very, very hard on the sound of Megumi's crying and the pain she felt. She knew this was important, more important than anything else she had yet encountered.

She didn't feel herself in the real world, so she thought of everyone she cared for, and everyone that cared for her. They would all be affected by her death. She thought of Megumi and Saki, and Tohru and Kyo, and Hatori, and Shigure, and Yuki, and Arisa, she even thought of Akito (mostly because he would be charged of murder if she died). She thought of Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji, who she would not be able to befriend of she died. She thought of Haru, Kagura, Kureno, Ayame, Rin, and Ritsu, who she could never get to know. She thought of Mi Nami and her mother, who she would disappoint if she didn't wake up.

Amaya suddenly saw light shining through her closed eyelids. She smelt the freshness of air, like the air would be in a hospital. She felt herself pressing against the mattress. She tasted the delicious air seeping into her mouth slowly but surely. She heard Megumi sobbing beside her. She was awake!

Amaya sat up, opening her eyes and watching Megumi cry into the sheets on the bed she was laying on. He looked so sad; she just had to comfort him. So, she put her arms around his head lovingly and whispered sweet words into his ear.

"Hush, don't cry. I'm here; please don't stain your face with tears." Amaya took her arms from around Megumi's head as he lifted it up to stare at her. Everyone held their breath (including Amaya) for the longest time, watching Megumi stare at Amaya intently. They stayed that way for minutes upon end. Eventually a smile appeared on Megumi's face, as did one on everyone else's (except for Amaya).

Megumi wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist in a gentle, loving hug. Amaya just sat there shocked, until Megumi began to pull back. Then she hugged him around the neck and tucked her head into the hollow of his shoulder, and he returned the hug. Feeling rather bold, Megumi turned his head a bit, still in the hug, and pecked her cheek. Amaya's eyes flew open and she stiffened in shock, but eventually relaxed back into the embrace.

Amaya's ears jolted and she felt herself shaking softly. She couldn't hold in any longer, so she burst out in tears, which were dried by Megumi's shoulder. Megumi frowned. Hadn't she just told _him_ not to cry? He let go of her, pulling away, but she kept her head the same, and kept on crying.

"Amaya, why are you crying?" She lifted her quivering head, and a smile was on her face, which flabbergasted everyone.

"I-I'm so happy… I'm alive, I'm alive! And… you just kissed me." Tohru laughed because she had overheard what Amaya had said. She watched as Kyo hugged Tohru lovingly. "T-the curse is broken!"

Akito pushed his way through the crowd to get over by Amaya. "Yes, it is, thanks to you." The room became deathly quiet again. Was Akito mad! The cat girl gasped half because the curse was broken, half because _Akito_ had told her. "And for that, you deserve to carry the katana. Your samurai ancestors would be insulted if you didn't." Akito patted Amaya's head before laying Amaya's freshly polished, stain-free blade, complete with her sheath, in her lap gently.

"I wouldn't want them to be offended, now would I?" Amaya laid the sword by her side and reached out towards Akito. He sensed someone close to contact with him and turned just as Amaya wrapped her arms around his waist. Was she going too far? Apparently not, because Akito (uneasily) returned the hug. The two separated rather quickly, however.

A long pause traveled throughout the room, until Momiji bounced in between Megumi and Hatori and hugged Amaya around the middle, smiling merrily. Amaya laughed and hugged Momiji back (who wouldn't!). Taking this as a cue to hug the living daylights out of Amaya, Kisa and Tohru joined in without delay. Ayame, as idiotic as he is, decided to hug, too. Only, he didn't hug Amaya, he hugged Yuki. Let's just say Ayame ended up needing more medical attention than Amaya at the moment did.

Other than that, the room was full of happiness (it seems as if no one cares if Ayame is hurt…) and cheering. Amaya had quite a welcome back to the realm of the living. In fact, everyone was so happy no one noticed a figure standing outside the door watching, until everyone went to leave.

"Kisa and I have school tomorrow, so we must leave now." Hiro frowned and grabbed Kisa's hand, pulling her along. Kisa just waved goodbye to everyone. They all watched as the two walked over to the door.

"Goodbye, everyo- oof!" Kisa had collided with Hiro, who just stood still, looking shocked out the doorway, staring at someone. Everyone looked out, and out of the huge crowd that was stuffed in the room, only two people knew who it was.

"Hello, family."

-

-

-

I wonder who that could be. It's almost as much a mystery as to whose girly eyes watched Kyo run into the forest to save Tohru in chapter I-don't-really-care-because-I'm-too-lazy-to-check. Anyway... sayonara until the next chapter, which I presume will be the last. Wow, I never thought I would actually wrap this up so soon...


	23. ITS A CAT SICKLE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I don't think I own a brain, either. If it does, it is mush from all the god damn homework I'm getting.**

I'm so sorry, please don't kill me for not posting! hides behind something while arrows, bullets, and pies fly towards me I SAID DON'T KILL ME! The pie could have taken my eye out! sniffles I've had SOOOOO much school work. Can you believe school started on my birthday! Well, IT DID. So I've beed SOOOO busy that I couldn't write a full chapter in one day. I'm finally getting to post it. Before I had accidentally deleted the whole thing, so I had to get to back. Anyway, thank to all of you who are sticking with me. This isn;t the last chapter, I think the next one will be. So... here it is. While you're reading, I'll just be over there dodging killer pies and doing my science homework.

-

-

-

Chapter 20

Amaya stared out the doorway as it swung open, revealing a girl with silver hair and turquoise blue eyes so deep that you could drown in them. As his eyes wandered to the creaking to the door, Hatori's eyes widened, too.

"… Hey, Amaya." Mi Nami walked into the room, unapparent to all the eyes boring holes in her head. "I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop in…" She looked away, suddenly noticing that Amaya was staring at her, almost coldly.

"My geography isn't the best, but I believe Japan isn't in Hawaii's neighborhood. You know the deal, Mi Nami. She doesn't remember. No one does." Akito walked over to Amaya's bedside and placed his hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't know who you are."

"On the contrary, Akito, I do. She is my twin, so stop being so boorish. By the way, get your smutty paw off of my shoulder." The cat girl glared up at her elder brother, who took his hand away and slapped her. Mi Nami looked angered, and Rei, who had appeared in the doorway with Mi Nami, actually launched herself at the ex-god, who stepped out of the way indifferently.

"So I deliberately came to see you all, does that make a difference?" Amaya was rubbing her cheek sulkily, wishing Akito's semi-kindness could have lasted for more than a few minutes. Megumi hovered over her; being so very much over protective (you think I added a few extra words there? -.-') that he reminded Hatori of a mother hen (ha ha, Megumi is officially a dotting mother).

Akito grumbled (very unlike him… cough cough her cough cough) and Mi Nami mentally declared this victorious of this battle, though deprived of a smidge of dignity (a smidge, ha ha, I sound so OLD, ha ha). Then she walked over to the bed that was surrounded by many and sat on the edge. Megumi tensed as he felt weight being added to the mattress, but he decided to stop being so overly protective and backed away a bit, giving Amaya room to actually breath (but really, who needs that? -.- You all are prolly getting very annoyed at my regular commentary, aren't you? Well… THAT'S TOO BAD CUZ _I_ AM THE AUTHORESS! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA cough cough choke cough! Doctor: I thought I told you no notorious evil laughing! That's it, FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER DOCTOR! Me: muah ha ha cough heh heh um… HATORI, WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUU!).

"I was wondering, would you like to travel the world, Amaya?" (Yeah, cut the pleasantries, everyone does that anyway, so typical XD) Mi Nami, apparently, didn't have the time of day to wait for an answer. "I was hoping you would agree to explore the world together, so we could get to know one another. Would you?"

Amaya pondered this for a moment, before speaking up. "Of course, Mi Nami! I'll just go-" Amaya tried to get out of bed to go do something when she was cut off and forced back down by Megumi.

"You need to rest. As for going, you can't! You can't leave me- I mean… _everyone_… behind!" Amaya looked startled, but it dawned on her about the others. "You can't just _leave_ me when I _just_ found you! You _always_ do this! Stay put for _once_ in your life, stop to smell the roses! You're constantly leaving me to _eat your dust_! I don't even _want_ to love you; it's _always_ taking its toll on me! **Stop being so selfish!**" Amaya froze, her mind, which was racing at the speed of light, had stopped completely in its tracks. Megumi, too, was aghast at what he had just said.

"M-megu-!" Amaya stuttered, trying to express what she was feeling, to no avail. Everyone was horror-struck. How had this happy reunion for the young almost-couple turned into their first lover's quarrel? "I-I… Megumi… I know I'm selfish… but it's alright to be selfish sometimes, right? We can arrange something. I'm going to go think, don't you dare stop me now." Amaya's eyes were shadowed by her bangs as she tilted her head down to hide her tears as she coldly got up and walked out of the room.

"Love is hard sometimes…" (No, really!) Megumi sighed and stood up stiffly. Mi Nami rolled her eyes. What did he expect?

"You shouldn't have said that word; she would have been less out of it." The twin waved her hand and rushed out of the room to follow Amaya. She had to hurry because she didn't know her way around the main house, and following Amaya was always difficult (Yeah, try to follow someone who is running at seventy mph and is also throwing random things at you).

Megumi stared at Rei, who sat on the railing, grooming herself. "Shouldn't you go after her, too?" Rei stared at him, though there was no hint of anger in her eyes. She seemed rather calm (She's _always_ calm. Maybe she's a female, feline Yuki. Ha ha, that's funny).

"I could ask you the same question. Besides, what could I do?_ I'm_ not the one who just upset her. _I_ couldn't apologize for you, now could I?" Megumi couldn't answer because he knew he was wrong, but saying anything would prove it (you know what they say, a man and his pride). So, instead of staying and having to respond to a cold cat (it's a cat sickle!), Megumi walked off to find Amaya.

-

-

-

Meanwhile… Amaya, not really having any living quarters, ran to the nearest door she discovered to be open, which happened to be Akito's room, which was quite luxurious.

"Imouto and Akito-nee won't find me here." (Imouto means little sister, but Amaya is referring to Mi Nami when she says this. Mi Nami was born before her, but Amaya isn't one to know those details, since she barely knows Mi Nami.) The room was completely dark, and Amaya liked it this way. She knew that Akito had a comfortable mat on the very back wall, sp she ventured over there and plopped down.

As Amaya sat in silence, thinking, a little white bird flew into the room and onto Amaya's shoulder, chirping happily. Running footsteps were heard, and the bird flew away. The cat girl expected it to be Mi Nami, who she knew had chased after her, though when the footsteps stopped and the door opened, Megumi was standing silhouetted in the light from the hall.

"Amaya-chan, are you there? I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. I was very cruel to speak to you that way; you can go with Mi Nami and never come back if you feel you need to, because I have no authority to stop you." Megumi walked into the room, looking about in the darkness but not seeing Amaya. He walked right past her without seeing her.

"You are right, you have no authority to command me, but do you really think I would leave you and forget about you?" Amaya sniffled, but kept still in her little hiding place, if you could call it that.

"You forgot me before, when you faked your death and left me in middle school with no friends." Megumi tried to follow the sound of her voice, but she projected it so it seemed as if she was in ten different places. She was smart like that.

"I didn't forget you! Akito-nee _forced_ me to do that! I was watching over you every day, protecting you at night. Akito-nee said he would do something to you if I spoke to you at all, so all I could do was watch." Amaya sobbed slightly, which gave away where she was. Megumi rushed over to her and plopped to his knees in front of her, seeing her cry silently. How long had she been weeping?

"Amaya, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry." Megumi hugged her and pulled her shaking body to his, letting her weep into his chest. "You can forget me if you want, just please don't cry. Go and travel with your sister, I'll let you, but don't cry." Acting upon impulse, Megumi kissed Amaya's head. This made Amaya wrap her arms around him and, slowly, stop crying.

"Thanks. But you should know that even if I go away, I won't even be able to forget you, not even if I wanted to." Amaya looked up and saw just how close Megumi was. She blushed furiously, and turned even redder when she noticed he was leaning in further. Just as Megumi's lips was about an inch from her face, Amaya let go of his body and fell back, not remembering that she wasn't really holding herself up.

"What did you do that for?" Megumi looked very disappointed. Amaya just blushed again (by now she must be a cherry or something XD). She tried to pick herself up, but she accidentally stepped on her tail while doing so, bringing her to the floor again, where Megumi caught her (and so the woes of a neko girl).

"W-we better get back to the others, they might get worried…" The two left the room, but Amaya, thanks to her shakiness from almost kissing Megumi, had tripped many a time and looked quite ragged. Her obi (the bow around her middle, since she's wearing a kimono) was slipping down, since it wasn't tied tight enough to begin with. By the time they had gotten back to the room where Amaya had been placed in, she had lost a wooden sandal out of a pair that she had slipped on before she ran out and her hair was out of its neat bun, and the chopsticks that had held it in place now rested tucked into the folds of her obi.

"Amaya, what happened to you? You look like what Tohru looks like after she's been alone with Kyo for a long time." Kisa giggled, but Kyo covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"What are you suggesting? I merely fell, quite a lot. I hate stupid wooden sandals anyway." Kisa, along with everyone else, looked doubtful. They turned to Megumi to see what he said.

"She's telling the truth… Nothing happened…" He sounded rather disappointed, and Amaya rethought the idea of letting go of him before he kissed her. So, she went up to Megumi, who had walked over to an empty chair but had yet to sit down, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she quickly captured his lips in a soft peck, standing on her tippy toes.

As she pulled away, Megumi smiled. "Now something did…" Amaya grinned back, but her smile wasn't seen, instead she was grinning into a kiss to her lips. She gasped and opened her mouth, letting Megumi deepen the kiss. After a minute of shocked silence, the two parted. "Wow…" Megumi smiled and patted her head before walking over to Hanajima.

"We should go, it's nearly 2 AM." With that, the (creepy) siblings disappeared. Amaya sighed, and Hatori decided everyone else should leave, too. So, everyone was shooed out of the room, and Amaya laid down to sleep. Mi Nami had been shown a room, since she was to stay a while.

"Goodnight…" Hatori watched as Amaya slept, closing down the rest of his office/patient sleeping area, leaving only the required instruments on to monitor Amaya. As he walked out, he grabbed the photo frame consisting of the picture of Kana. It had been in his office too long, and he would rather have it in his house. "To all of you, goodnight."

-

-

-

Um... ok. I know I put more Japanese words in there. I hope my parethesis helped a bit. I didn't tell you about the common ones I've been using throughout the whole story. So... there you have it. You know... no one threw a bananna creme pie at me. Do any of you happen to have one? I feel like having that for dessert tonight... Or maybe a chocolate mouse pie? Or a key lime pie? Please?


	24. Flour Fight!

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what, the ruler works again! Yay! Wait... this is the disclaimer... um... heh -.-' I don't own Fruits Basket...?**

Eh heh... I guess you can see that the ruler works, FINALLY. Ahem, sorry. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers (cough). Anyway, there is gonna be one more chapter, and then this will be over. Truthfully, I don't know how many times I've said that already... XD Sorry about that. But I can GUARANTEE that the next one will be the last actual chapter. And, before any of you scold me for not posting all this 4 day weekend, blame DC. I went by train to there to visit a relative of mine, and I just got back. I was without computer access for three days, so I suffered. Anyway, here it is, don;t throw anything at me.

* * *

Chapter 21

Kyo and Tohru were in the kitchen, cooking. It was morning, and the couple was preparing a great meal for the rest of the inhabitants of the house. And, as always, they were laughing and giggling and flirting and kissing each other. Today they were making an American breakfast dish, the oh-so-famous flap-jack (pancake, for those of you who have no brain XD).

"Ha ha, Tohru, you have a bunch of flour on your nose." Tohru crossed her eyes to look at her powdery white nose. Unfortunately, she couldn't see the huge blotch of four on her nose, so she tried to wipe it off with her hand, trying to guess where it was. Her hand was a powdery white as well, so she just smudged the powder all over her face. Kyo just kept on laughing at her cuteness and her ethereal appearance.

"Well, just keep on laughing!" Tohru gathered a whole cup of flour and threw in Kyo's face (HA). It was the onigiri's turn to laugh, so she did. Kyo looked very odd with his flaming orange hair and a completely white face.

"You know what, I will!" Now Kyo grinned evilly, while taking a gigantic handful of powder, and threw it all over Tohru, from her head to her feet. She screamed and took an ever bigger handful, which all landed on Kyo's hair, making him look old. "Flour fight!" They continued to pelt each other with the white substance, making a complete mess of the kitchen.

Then, and they were engaging in flour warfare, Tohru slipped and fell onto Kyo, knocking both of them to the floor. They were both still laughing, but both Kyo and Tohru were becoming more serious at the moment. Soon, there was no laughter, only heavy breathing (from the flour fight, get your minds out of the gutter!). Kyo smiled and kissed Tohru quickly, before rolling over, pushing her under him (the gutter still has many a mind in it…!), so he could get up and help her up.

They stood there staring at each other, until Kyo took half of the bag and poured it onto Tohru, who gaped at him, but not for long. Soon the flour fight had picked up again, and they both were merely white blobs slipping on the ground and throwing equally white powder at each other.

Suddenly, Kyo had another idea. He tackled Tohru (softly) to the ground and… (THE GUTTER IS OVERFLOWING) started tickling her! She was laughing hysterically (and loudly). "S-stop! Ha ha ha! K-Kyo!" Tohru was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face. But Kyo didn't stop tickling her, and she didn't stop laughing.

"Never!" Tohru, being so strong (since no one can resist a tickle fight), pushed herself up off the ground and started tickling Kyo. "T-Tohru! Ha ha!" Tohru wasn't feeling merciful today, either, so she kept on tickling Kyo. The tables had turned again when Yuki and Shigure walked into the kitchen. First, they stared at the white walls, then at the white floor. Next, at the unfinished pancake batter, then finally at the two white figures that were rolling around on the floor and laughing uncontrollably.

"MY KITCHEN!"

-

-

-

Amaya woke with a start. She could have sword she had heard someone, who sounded awfully like that dumb ex-dog, screaming something about their kitchen.

"Ugg…" Amaya looked at the clock. It was only 6 AM. "It's too early…" She fell back into bed, but not before getting a glimpse at Mi Nami, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, talking to someone Amaya couldn't see.

"Oh, Imouto is up." Mi Nami, who had just turned around, had been talking to Akito. "Hello, Imouto, how was your sleep?" Amaya shot a weird look at Akito, who pretended to look hurt. "I suppose you wonder why I'm calling you Imouto, don't you?"

"Don't tell me, please. I can do without one of your boring speeches." Mi Nami was staring at Akito in hate, who ignored both the cold glare and the unfeeling remark.

"I've had a change of heart. I'll let you do what you want now, including going to the trip with (my other) Imouto. In fact, I will let you date that Megumi boy." Amaya rolled her eyes; did this guy (cough cough GIRL cough cough) not get it? He wasn't kami (god) anymore, so he controlled nothing!

"What the hell _don't_ you get! You are _not_ the boss of me anymore! I don't fear you! I don't respect you! I don't _care_ about you! _I'll_ do what _I_ want, whether you _want_ me to or not! Stop letting your _big_ head get so _inflated_ and _try_ to be humble for once!" Amaya jumped out of bed and marched over to where Akito was standing. "I _understand_ you want someone to love you, but forcing them to do so is not the way. Onee-chan, please, try." Mi Nami's eyes widened. What did Amaya mean by "onee-chan"!

"I will try. Thank you. Now, please, I have business to attend to. I have already settled everything with Imouto Mi Nami and she will fill you in from here. I bid you good day." Akito bowed and sped off, apparently to something important.

Amaya bowed back and sat beside Mi Nami. "So… what did Onee-chan say?"

-

-

-

"I-I can explain." A Tohru completely covered in white stuttered as she got up. She slipped again, but an evenly white Kyo caught her.

"I started the flour fight; I was trying to have some fun." Kyo stared at Shigure solemnly, and Tohru gazed at him. She was so lucky to have Kyo watching over her. She sighed and rested her head on Kyo's shoulder. She knew if she spoke up Kyo would be angry.

"Oh, it's alright! Seems like fun! Just make sure you clean it up. Now… what else did you two do?" Yuki, who was still tired, just looked at Shigure dumbly and slapped him.

"Yes, Shigure-san!" Tohru smiled and picked up some flour that was on the ground. Then, she threw it at Kyo, who just stared at her. "Um… Kyo…?" As she questioned her boyfriend, Tohru received a mouth full of four. "Kyo!" The red head laughed, and he too received a mouthful of flour.

"I'm gonna get you!" As Kyo bent down to pick more flour up, Tohru threw more at him and ran for cover behind Yuki. "Ah!" Kyo screamed and threw the flour he had picked up at Tohru's head that had popped up behind Yuki's shoulder. Instead of hitting Tohru, the flour hit Yuki, who was still half asleep, accurately in the middle of his face.

"Kyo…" Yuki growled at Kyo, before officially stooping to his level and throwing a handful of powdery flour into his opponent's face. Before Kyo could react, Yuki walked away indifferently, leaving Tohru in open fire.

"Ha ha, I've got you now!" Kyo threw another ball of flour at Tohru and hit her stomach. She giggled and hid behind Shigure. "Coward!" Shigure laughed, but it didn't last for long, because a fistful of flour hit is nose. Tohru tossed a flour lump over Shigure's head and it hit Kyo dead on. Play-acting, Kyo fell to the floor clutching his chest, where the flour hunk had hit him (ah ha ha, this is scary, ha ha).

"Goodbye…" Tohru rushed to Kyo's side and started (mockingly) telling him why he shouldn't go. Inside, Kyo was laughing hysterically, but he controlled himself and laid there, closing his eyes.

"No, Kyo, you can't go! I'll miss you! Eh heh heh" Tohru was trying hard not to laugh, but she couldn't contain herself when Kyo playfully reached up, pretending to be losing energy.

"Remember me…" Then, Kyo pulled Tohru into a kiss, and let his hand drop dramatically. "I will miss you…" He closed his eyes, and Tohru burst out laughing. One of Kyo's eyes peaked open to see Tohru laughing. "So if I really die, you'll be laughing?" Still giggling, Tohru shook her head.

"How dramatic…" Shigure smiled and walked back into his study, trying to wipe the powdery white substance off of his nose, while sneezing (And a song someone sings, once a December! Heh heh, sorry).

Kyo sighed and got up, helping the still laughing brunette up as well. "I guess we better clean up now…" Tohru calmed down and nodded, taking a mop and zooming across the floor double speed (ha ha, we need to turn this into a musical montage! Hmm… Kodocha Ultra Relax! Zenryoku zenkai II yukagen zenryoku zenshin nuruma yukagen! Zenryoku zenkai II yukagen zensen zenshou II anbai! Sorry, too much, I know). Kyo just picked up a rag and started cleaning up the counter slowly, watching Tohru. He heard music, and, wondering what it was coming from, looked around. "What the hell? What is this, a stupid musical montage?" (Ha ha, sorry, I couldn't help myself XD)

"Here, let me help you!" Tohru was already done with the floor, and now was wiping the counters with Kyo. She had gone so fast Orangey had become quite dizzy (not like it wasn't all ready! Ba da bum! Ha ha, wait… I BETTER NOT BE PAYING THAT DRUMMER GUY!). After blinking a few times, Tohru had cleaned up the rest of the room, and the music had stopped (ah ha ha, Kyo was right for once, it WAS a musical montage!). "We're done! Yay!"

Kyo, after staring at Tohru, who had now grown silent in worry of what Kyo could be thinking, smiled, trying not to wonder what had happened. "Yup, we're done."

-

-

-

"Konicchi wa, Hanajima-sama. May I please talk to Megumi-kun?" (Hanajima-sama is not Hana-chan; she's her _mom_, that's why sama is used) Amaya was talking on her black cell phone (which had a cute little Mogeta key chain on it, like Hiro's).

"AMAYA-CHAN! I haven't spoken to you in such a long time! I had thought you had disappeared or something when Megumi came home so dreadfully sad! I would think he's rather besotted with…" The loud, cheery voice that had been blaring (because of her almost screaming XD) through the phone stopped in the middle of the sentence. Instead, another voice, one more monotonous, was heard, quietly.

"Mother, please don't. Amaya, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Amaya almost laughed into the receiver, she could only imagine the look on Megumi's face right now, and how his mother would be laughing.

"Ah ha ha, gomen. Anyway, I called to tell you…" Amaya stopped as she heard the phone click, and then a voice blasted through the speaker.

"Amaya-chan, if you have something to tell Megumi, please come over here! I just made some wonderful yokan and I even prepared a few tempura ice creams that are being uneaten in the freeze…" (yokan is a gelatin cake made with bean paste, sugar, and seaweed gelatin, and tempura ice cream has a hot tempura shell on the outside, like fried ice cream, and green tea ice cream in it) Amaya smiled, Hanajima-sama was so vivacious, and her children were nothing like her.

"No, why don't all of you come over here, I'll prepare dinner, and I've already made millions of mochi!" (Mochi is a food eaten primarily on New Year's because it symbolizes health and good fortune. I believe it is made with rice flour, mochi-ko or shiratama-ko, and other ingredients to give it different flavors, and is molded into different shapes. Mochi is not only Japanese; it appears in Chinese, Thai, Hawaiian, and Philippine cuisines. It is sweet, chewy, and decadent. It's so chewy many people die choking on it, so BE CAREFUL. Thank you gajin guide for the info!)

"Alright, dear, we'll bring dessert!" That being said, both women hung up the phone and rushed off, to do one thing or another.

-

-

-

Just as Amaya had tidied up, cooked dinner, set the table, and put the food on burners to keep it warm until the Hanajima's came, her eyes widened. She hadn't told Hanajima-sama where "here" was (ha ha ha, has that ever happened to you?).

"HOLY KAMI! I have to…" (Kami means God in Japanese) Amaya had practically thrown herself into a spasm (heh, it seems as if Mrs. Hanajima isn't quite the best at finding her way XD) when the doorbell to her tiny shack rang (uh… how is she going to fit six people into that thing O.o).

As she opened the door anxiously, she saw a smiling Rei (as much as a cat can smile…), who seemed to have lead the five other people behind him to her house. Hanajima-sama waved happily and grinned, while Megumi let out such a microscopic smile that Amaya's sharp eyes could barely detect it.

"Hello, dear, I haven't seen you in ages!" Hanajima-sama smiled wider and hugged Amaya, nearly suffocating her. After being let go, and gasping in some precious air, Amaya bowed respectfully to Hanajima sensei (Mr. Hanajima) and smiled kindly at Megumi and Hana-chan.

"Come in. I apologize for it being so… small, but I cannot change that. Dinner is all ready, I'm just keeping it warm. Rei will show you to the table, and I'll get the food." Amaya walked off, with Megumi following her, to the kitchen. Once they were there, Megumi grabbed Amaya's arm, and she turned around.

"What do you have to tell me? I am starting to worry, you seem so sad." She smiled sadly, wondering how Megumi had guessed that she was upset. Usually, she hid it so well no one would be able to tell.

"I'm… I'm going with Mi Nami. I promise that you can come with us for the summer, and that I'll spend most holidays here, but I'm going, you can't change that." Amaya watched as Megumi bowed his head, she, feeling just as gloomy, did the same.

"I know I can't change your mind, so… just don't forget me, ok?" She nodded, knowing she couldn't forget Megumi if Hatori erased her memory. He stepped closer, taking her chin in his hand and lifting it up gently. "Why are you so sad?"

"I wish you could come…" Amaya forgot the words in her mouth, swallowing them whole as she saw how close Megumi's face was to hers. He kissed her tenderly and lightly, before she pulled away, not giving either of them enough time to intensify the kiss. "I'm leaving tomorrow, so I don't want to make it harder for you. Now help me carry the food in, Hana-chan must he ready to eat my cat." (Ha ha, poor Rei)

Just as Hana-chan really _was_ thinking about eating Rei, Amaya and Megumi came in bringing huge dishes of every Japanese food you could think of, from miso soup to nikujaga. Hanajima-sama's eyes seemed to be sparkling in delight. She, even though she did not appear to, loved to eat, eat, and EAT (XD that sounds fun!).

"Oh my, Amaya-chan, you made such a feast!" Apparently, Hana-chan was in agreement, for one could almost see her mouth watering (mine wouldn't be, miso soup is disgusting, and most of the stuff is fish and sea weed! Eww, it would make me gag).

As soon as Amaya and Megumi set down the food, the others dug in; acting as if it was the last meal they would ever eat. However, Megumi just played with his food, and Amaya could only get herself to eat a few things that were oriented to fish.

After dinner, when the three other Hanajima family members have devoured all that Amaya had made, Hanajima-sama pulled both Amaya and Megumi aside, questioning them on what had happened in the kitchen to make them so down in the dumps.

They had both blushed and turned the opposite way, and they ended up sitting on opposite sides of the overcrowded settee with Hana-chan and her father.

Soon it came time for goodbyes, and Amaya got many well wishing for her travels, thought Megumi didn't bid a farewell to her, and even if he wanted to, his pride certainly wouldn't let him wish her luck.

Once the Hanajima family had departed from her tiny house, Amaya decided she should call the few other friends she had, to tell them that she was leaving, and that they couold come and see her off if they wanted to.

* * *

Anyway, hope you liked it. If you didn't, too bad for you. Don't throw anything at me. Review and remember, people. I have a sequel planned out, so don't you dare think that I'll be through after the next chapter. Sayonara, Neko Warrior signing out. 


	25. Goodbye, Amaya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fubura. :'( Boo hoo for me. -.- So sarcastic.**

I know this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it isn't, so don't kill me. Anyway, I'll say this for the last time, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ACTUAL CHAPTER. Anyway, don't get mad at me for making you all sad about the ending and then saying its gonna be the next one. Please don't. Anyway, I was hoping that I would... oh, I dunno... GET SOME REVIEWS! Grr. Anyway, here's the twenty second chapter, the second to last chapter to this story. Here, read away. Sorry it's short.

* * *

Chapter 22

Amaya looked off into the distance. She was at the Tokyo National Airport, where Mi Nami had landed her private miniature airliner. Her lone suitcase held all of her clothes, shoes, and important objects (which is not much), and Rei sat beside her, with a luggage bag strapped to her back that was just as big as Amaya's (pitiful, isn't it? Her _cat_ has as much stuff that she does) that held her belongings.

"Rei… do you think I'm doing the right thing?" The neko girl looked to the cobalt black feline beside her, who just stared up at her. She had almost forgotten that Rei was not allowed to talk until she got on the plane.

They both looked around. No one had arrived yet, and Mi Nami was in the jet, helping to get things ready. Even Hatori was not there yet, since she had been driven there in a first class cab with Mi Nami (O.O HOLY SHIT, THERE'S A MOSQUITO IN HERE!).

Amaya was figuring that she would have to leave without saying goodbye to anyone. Tohru actually sneaked up behind her, after nearly tripping and giving herself away, and hugged Amaya tightly. She let go and let the cat girl turn around.

"I just wanted to come to say goodbye. I'm so sad you're leaving!" Amaya sweat dropped and smiled. Behind Tohru, there was a rather sleepy trio of Sohma boys. Yuki was actually sleep walking, still dreaming of cheese, and Kyo seemed to only be awake because Tohru was clinging onto his hand. Shigure looked like he was hauled out of bed, because his hair was quite a mess and he had just a dab of drool on the side of his mouth (XD).

"It's too early to say goodbye to someone…" Yuki looked up for a second, his eyes were half open but very hollow, as if he wasn't really there. Amaya laughed, guessing she had interrupted his beauty sleep with her call at eleven o' clock at night.

"Ah ha ha, it's only four in the morning! He's such a lazy puss I would mistake him for a cat if he didn't smell so much like rat!" Rei laughed to herself, before remembering that she wasn't allowed to talk in the airport. She quickly hushed herself and continued her solemn, normal house cat act with great dignity.

Soon after, Momiji, Haru, and Hatori joined the crowd of the goodbye committee. An hour later, the whole ex-Junishii (Chinese Zodiac) had joined her at the airport. Afterward, all, or almost all, of the Hanajima family arrived to bid her off. Megumi was no where to be seen. Soon, Amaya had to board the plane, and Megumi was _still_ absent.

"Well, we've got to go. Bye everyone!" Mi Nami stepped down from the plane stairs and hugged everyone quickly, before going back up and beckoning Amaya. Amaya did the same, but she looked out over the small crowd of people, looking for Megumi. He still wasn't there.

"Sayonara…" Amaya was on the last step when she heard her name being called. Far off on the other side of the plane docking was a black dot, coming closer and closer. Thinking it was just a hallucination, she stepped onto the last step slowly. Then, she heard her name again. The black dot was coming **much** faster now, and her name was being called repeatedly. She turned and watched the dot, wondering what to do.

-

-

-

The black dot had indeed been real. It was Megumi, running as fast as he could to see Amaya off. At first, when the rest of his family was leaving to bid her farewell, he had said he was staying home, and that he didn't want to see her.

But as the time grew closer to her designated departure time, he grew more and more regretful. Megumi had eventually caved in and called a taxi to take him to the airport. By the time he had paid the driver, there was only five minutes left. He had cut through security and run straight to the field, not stopping to rest. He had tried to run as fast as he could, but he just didn't make it. As he watched a jet take off and rise up into the sky, he collapsed to the ground, trying not to cry, and shuddering from gasping big breaths of the air he had been denied while running.

"She's gone… I can't believe Amaya is gone…" As he sat there, he started sobbing; wishing he hadn't been so stubborn and he had come sooner, or even tried to stop her. After a while, he sensed a presence behind him. As he turned around, a shocked look spread across his tear-stained face.

* * *

Ah ha ha, I couldn't help but give you a rare cliff hanger. Sorry again. Gomen Nasai. Don't hurt me. I wanna live. Well, anyway... REVIEW OR YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE FINISH OF THIS STORY! Eh heh heh, I'm evil, aren't I? Anyway, I'm gonna torture you with insane nonsensical, crazy, annoying, loony, mad, fanatical, wild, extreme, foolish, extremely foolish, unwise, outlandish, outrageous, rediculious, bizzare, peculiar, weird, eccentric, odd, zany, idiotic, senseless, silly, passionate, meaningless things. O.O That's a lot of adjectives... Anyway, I have sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much homework, most of it is stupid math. I hate algerbra. It's so stupid and unneeded. I think it's worthless. Moving on... i also have lots of science and social studies and english and music homework. It's really annoying, obnoxious, and stupid. Are you bored with my ranting yet? Well... TOO BAD! I don't have much to say... You know how if you laugh when you're drinking milk that it comes out of your nose? Well that happened to me. A friend of mine chugged a whole half gallon of milk because I forgot to tell her to stop when I said go. Well, she nearly threw up and I was on MSN, so I couldn't tell that she was getting sick. Anyway, she told me what happened while I was drinking milk and I started laughing, and it started coming out of my nose. Then I told her that if she gets married to Tidus, a Final Fantasy character, and has kids, that she should tell her kids that story for a bedtime story. She started laughing again and then I started laughing. It's a good thing I wasn't drinking milk then. I think I'm starting to bore you, am I boring you? I bet I'm boring you. Review if I'm boring you, so you can tell me I'm boring you. You know what? I'm bored. I think I'll stop now. Do you think I should stop? I think I should stop. I probobly should stop, I want to stop. My bran hurts so I;m gonna stop. I'm stopping now. Right... now. No... now. Wait, I said now... I'm starting to stop... now! No... wait, I didn't stop... NOW! Ugg, I'm annoying myself, so I'll just stop, without saying now.


	26. She didn't leave yet!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I will own your head if you don't read the memos at the beginning and end of this chapter!**

Sorry for the threat, but I have a feeling that not many of you read either the top or bottom memo. I suggest you do, because some of what I say there really _is_ important. So, start getting used to reading the author memos and reading, because if you're sticking with me for my sequel, it would be best if you did. Now, here's the last chapter. Enjoy it, because you won;t get anything else until my next story, unless you count the preview I have gone into detail about in the bottom memo. Read!

* * *

Chapter 23

"Amaya! I thought you had left!" Megumi quickly got to his feet and faced her. She just stared at him for a bit, thinking.

"I _am_ going to go; you do know that, right?" Megumi nodded solemnly. "Besides, that plane wasn't my plane at all. I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you." (Ha ha ha, all that drama for the wrong plane XD ha ha ha ha, I bet I have you so sad. I _know_ I had you sad!) Megumi suddenly felt like an idiot. He had cried, while Amaya watched, because of a _mix up_ (I'd feel embarrassed too!).

"Well, we better get you back; we don't want Mi Nami to be waiting." Blushing, Megumi grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her to the plane. He had not noticed that she was just looking at the spot he had been in, until he felt a tug at his hand, showing she hadn't moved.

"No, I want to personally say goodbye to you, here and now." Amaya could not believe she had just said such a stubborn, and even a bit horny, group of words stranded together to make one heck of a lot embarrassing sentence.

"Fine with me…"

-

-

-

"Where is she?" Mi Nami looked out at the runway, waiting for Amaya to appear, with the engines already on. She caught a glimpse of Megumi and Amaya running towards the plane, holding hands (heh, Megumi wasn't running, it was more like being dragged along by Amaya). "Well, well, well." She actually laughed at the sight, also feeling bad for Megumi.

The whole group of Junishii and friends looked over to see the couple slow down and walk over to the stairs. Amaya turned around when she got to the bottom of the stairs and planted a firm kiss on Megumi's lips, whispering a soft goodbye as she turned around and ran up the pull away stairs. She stood beside Mi Nami and waved goodbye to everyone before going in and sitting in her seat.

The stairs were pulled away from the plane, and it took off slowly down the runway. It started picking up speed until its wheels finally left the ground. Amaya looked out her window to see Tokyo and all her friends disappearing beneath the clouds. She had a new life ahead of her, and she had to make the best of it.

Rei sat in her lap, sleeping, and Mi Nami at her side, fiddling with the seatbelt stretched across her lap. Sensing Amaya's gaze, she looked up and smiled.

'_Yes, today is the beginning of a journey, I can feel it.'_ Amaya returned the smile. She was free.

* * *

Yes, I know, short and extremely corny. I blame the fact that I left you with a cliff hanger. Oh well. Anyway, please review. And if you don't have alert, please **check up on this story in a day or two**, because I'm gonna post a thank you list and a **preview for my sequel**. I will there tell you the oh so creative name and give you a little **sneak peak at a part of the first chapter of the sequel**. Moving on, review, review, REVIEW! **If you want to see your name up in print and the preview, I suggest you REVIEW.** Is that enough bold for you? Sorry, I highlighted the most important parts, **I don't want to lose any of you people!**


	27. Thank You & Preview of NLII

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, obviously. I wish I did... Then it wouldn't have ended. ;.;**

I'd like to say thank you. "To who?" you might ask. Well, to my reviewers, to my story alert list people, to my favorite list people, and to all my readers. I cannot list my readers, but I _can_ list my reviewers, favorites, and alerts. I am doing this to give everyone recognition. Even if you aren't in any of these, thank you for reading. commend you, because the first part of this story kinda sucks on ice. xD So much for a sophisticated speech. Anyway, here are the _updated_ lists. I left those who were on these lists before alone, even if they've taken this off of alert or favorites and such.

Story Alert List: AmethystButterfly, Aqua Aneko, Confused-anime-stalker, Crazy 109, Kitty Kyon Lover, Nogitsune-chan, Serenity's Angel, hend, ozeloten, and Tsumetai.Yoru

Story Favorite List: Aelita18, Amandazh94, anime-freak-4ever92, butterflylavender Confused-anime-stalker, Dangerous Haven, hend, Kitty Kyon Lover, L0st and C0nfused, Pantiffel, redsarah, RosesEnfer, Serenity's Angel,

Author Alert List: Aelita18, anime-fanatic1990, Aqua-Cassia, cyberpal769, hannahsjf, hend, ItCame, kikyomusdie, Kitty Kyon Lover, Lilac Roth, little princess of mercury, Serenity's Angel, snoopykid2991, Vapire Huntress, and xxpatixx

Author Favorite List: 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM, a thousand cranes, Aelita18, Amandazh94, anime-fanatic1990 ,Aqua-Cassia, black zodiac goddess, cyberpal769, digiwildfire, hannahsjf, hend, horsepoet, ItCame, Kiki Lelsissia, kikyomuside, Kitty Kyon Lover, Lilac Roth, little princess of mercury, loner1310, Mississippi Queen, moko-chan loves sakura-chan, OrenjiHaru, PhilaMitsuki, PorcelainHeart469, RinHaru4ever, seragirlforever, Serenity's Angel, snoopykid2991, Sohma Tohru7, Tannenbaum Bell, The Only Onigiri, xxpatixx, and Yukina-Hiei

Reviewer List: Amandazh94, Amanda, Aqua, hend, Ka-chan, Kayla, Kitty Kyon Lover, me, moonflower, maria, nekokazam, princessofslythindor, redsarah, RinHaru4ever, The Only Onigiri (moonflower's account), Serenity's Angel,

I know I'm pitiful, reviewing myself. Well, I got kinda desperate because no one was reviewing. Anyway, don't feel offended if your name is last, I at least tried to do them in alphabetical order. Please tell me if you see an error. And for all of you who don't have a screen name, you don't have to, you can be anonamous like moonflower, aqua, amanda, kayla, and maria are! If you tell me that I have it wrong, you can be put up here in glory too, you know. Bribery, I know. Thanks for reading! Now I have a preview of the sequel for you! The sequel is called _Neko Love II_ for this time being. I might think of a new name while writing it, and I'll let you know here what it is. Anyway, this might not stay exactly the same, so don't kill me if it doesn't! It doesn't have the author notes I've added in to the actual chapter, and I'm also butchering the chapter into chop suey, giving you a bit of everything. So, it's not gonna be so jerky.

-

-

-

Tohru, believe it or not, was on the edge of her seat. This was the last period of the day, and this day was the last day of school for all of summer. She had been called up by Amaya only a week before, telling her to pack her backs, because she and the other residents of Shigure's house were coming with her and Mi Nami on a trip to a place Tohru hadn't made out, because Amaya had grumbled on the name of the place. So, Tohru did as she was told, and packed for a hot summer, because Amaya had also said that. In fact, Amaya had said a lot of things, like how she disliked water with a great passion, and how she was only going to this place with much water because Megumi was invited, _and_ because Mi Nami had practically begged her to come, but _mostly_ because Megumi was invited. But Tohru hadn't really paid attention to this; she was too busy wondering _where_ Amaya was talking about.

The rest of the Sohma boys, as well as Uotani and Hana-chan, who had been invited as well, were itching to get out of this wretched school full of nutso fan girls and gay guys. Yuki had only one, slightly perverted, thing in mind, and that was how lovely Machi would look in a bikini. He had been allowed to invite someone along, since Amaya really didn't want anything to do with the rat, and it would keep him occupied.

Kyo was nearly standing up, he was so ready to get out of this hell, that and see Tohru wear her bathing suit again. Now, Kyo wasn't normally perverted, but when it came to Tohru and a bathing suit… he didn't really care whether he was seen as perverted or not. Since he sat next to her, he had grabbed her hand quite a few times. It seemed, although summer hadn't yet officially begun, the summer romantics were getting to him.

-

-

-

When the last bell rang, Megumi jumped up and dashed out of the room, leaving everyone staring at him queerly. Most of them just shrugged, thinking either that Megumi was exited, or that the heat of wearing all long-sleeved and legged black clothes was getting to his head. Though, one girl followed him, deciding she was going to find out what was happening.

Once Megumi had emptied his locker content into his backpack in a desperate rush, he ran to the main lobby. Then, he froze. Standing smack in the middle of the huge, silver lined doorway, staring up admiringly to the painted ceiling, was Amaya. She felt someone staring at her, and looked down from the ceiling. Who she saw made her smile, and she stared running towards them.

"MEGUMI!" The person who had followed Megumi, who was taking a drink at the water fountain, looked up surprisingly. There they saw Amaya clinging to hi in a tight hug, which Megumi was too shocked to return. "Ah ha, I missed you so!"

Finally, Megumi was awakened out of his stupor by something warm on his lips. He suddenly knew was it was, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed the feeling. After a minute or so, they both pulled away and out of each other's arms, smiling.

"I missed you, too." Megumi was still blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

-

-

-

That's all I'm gonna put up, especially since the sequel is up as of now... xD Just go there and read it, although I haven't updated it in God knows how long. I forgot when I did that last, but it was a while ago... I have a lot more stories, and better ones, might I add! They're more... recent... I've improved since this and Neko Love II. A LOT. Vector English helped a lot with that. But we all change with time. Skill is one thing that cannot stay the same. It either decreases or falls, nothing in between, I've learned. Thanks for reading! I hate endings, they make me cry... Ja' ne! See you in the sequel!


End file.
